XANA's craziest plan ever!
by TheSealer
Summary: Prequel to 'Code: Digimon' XANA has launched an attack directly at the Lyoko Warriors. An attack they will never forget. XANA must be really evil or really crazy to do this!
1. XANA's plan

**XANA'S CRAZIEST PLAN EVER**

**Chapter 1: XANA's plot**

**SUMMARY: **XANA has launched an attack directly at the Lyoko Warriors. An attack they will never forget. XANA must be really evil or really crazy to do this!

Fryday night, 23:40, Paris, Kadic Academy (after the Episode FRANZ HOPPER)

It was a quite night at the Academy where the Lyoko Warriors studied. In both the Girl's and Boy's Dorm Level, the silence was comforting. Every student was sleeping peacefully, unconsciously expecting a good Saturday morning, in a matter of hours. Even Jeremie Belpois, the genius who was known to almost never use his bed was snoring under his covers, dreaming about a certain pinkette girl.

However, a dark living smoke emerged from a lamp and went to three different rooms in the Dorm: two of the Boy's Level and another from the Girl's Level. In other part of the city, the same black smoke came out of an electrical out let of a room of a Japanese Residence.

**XANA'.**

The sound of Jeremie's noisy alarm clock awoke the sleeping boy. He stretched his arms and yawned. It was 6 o'clock, so everybody should still be sleeping by now. The blond decided to get up and start to work on the Antivirus or keep decoding Franz Hopper's diary. But, before getting to work, he should better go to the bathroom to have a shower. As he rose from the bed, Jeremie noticed there was something wrong. Like there was something missing _on him_ and some other thing had been added _to him_.

'Weird' – he whispered mentally. – 'Perhaps is because I'm not used to go to bed.' He got his towel and headed to the bathroom. There was no student in the corridor, since it was still early and it was also a Saturday morning. The young Einstein entered the empty Boy's Bathroom and started to undress. He obliviously looked at a mirror, spotting a student who seemed familiar, but he didn't recognize it. It was then that it hit him!

Jeremie's eyes went wide, but he fortunately managed to cover his mouth whit his two hands, avoiding a shriek that would certainly woke up the all school. He quickly returned to his dorm with a speed that would make Jim proud of calling Jeremie his student. He grabbed his phone cell and called Ulrich.

**XANA'.**

Ulrich groaned as he heard his phone beeping. Kiwi and Odd were still sleeping deeply.

'That guy can sleep through anything.' – the German muttered as he grabbed his phone. It was Jeremie.

"Einstein better have a good reason to wake me up. Last night, Odd didn't stop playing whit his darned guitar!" – Ulrich mumbled, answering the call.

"_ULRICH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAS XANA DONE TO ME!_" – Jeremie yelled in a…strange voice.

"Ow, calm down, Jeremie. What happened?" – asked Ulrich. The following minute was passed by Jeremie telling Ulrich what XANA did to him. As Ulrich wanted nothing more than just to laugh his ass off, he didn't think it to be a good idea. Trying hard not to snicker, he asked:

"Are you sure it was XANA? Is there an activated tower?"

"_OH, RIGHT! LIKE SOME LUNATIC CAME TO MY ROOM AT NIGHT AND MADE ME A SCO WHILE I WAS ASLEEP! Of course it was XANA. Who else could it be" – _Jeremie yelped – "_…but, there's no activated tower."_ He added, disappointedly.

"So, what should we do?" – asked the brown-haired.

"Meet me at the factory, in 30 minutes." – Jeremie said, before hanging up. When he was sure Jeremie would not hear him, Ulrich burst out laughing. He got up, to wake up Odd. But, as he did so, the German realized there was something wrong. His own voice sounded different, like Jeremie's. He looked down, horrified, and his fears were confirmed. _Darn Karma! _Maybe he shouldn't have laughed about Jeremie's…problem. XANA did to him the same thing he had done to Jeremie. Ulrich rapidly shake him violently by the shoulders. The scrawny Italian slowly woke up and yawned.

"Way to ruin my dream, Ulrich." – he complained, outstretching his arms. As Odd did so, Ulrich noticed Odd was different as well.

"Mein Gott!" – Ulrich gasped.

**XANA'.**

"Aelita, please, answer." – Jeremie pleaded, as he ran in the courtyard in his pajamas, heading to the manhole. She finally answered to his call.

"Aelita, you will never believe what XANA has done to me." – he said, slightly calmer than when he talked to Ulrich.

"_Let me guess: he messed with some of your chromosomes, right?_" – replied the girl.

"How…how did you…" – he asked, stunned, climbing down through the manhole, into the sewer.

"_He has done the same to me…only in the opposite way."_ – she answered. Aelita seemed not startled by that, only annoyed, maybe.

"Lord! Come to the factory, quickly!" – the genius demanded. This was without a doubt XANA's craziest most revolting and insolent plan ever!

**XANA'.**

"I am so going to kill XANA!" – Odd yelled, as he ran, with Ulrich to the factory. Fortunately it was Saturday, and no student was up, yet.

"Don't talk like that! You're speaking like a…" – Ulrich didn't even want to end that sentence. He suddenly smacked his forehead with his hand.

"Yumi, what if she… I have to call her." – said Ulrich, picking up his phone. Odd snickered:

"Just make sure she will recognized your voice, loverboy…I mean, lover…hum" – he stopped joking, that situation was already humiliating enough for the both of them.

**XANA'.**

It was 8 AM. Yumi had received a phone call from Ulrich, informing her of what XANA was up to, this time. She nearly screamed when he filled her in. She promised to go to the factory as soon as she could. However, when the Japanese got dressed, she realized the same thing had happened to her.

"気神様ありがとう、ザナ" – she immediately got dressed in her usual black clothes and ran down stairs. She headed to the exit, not even looking at the others. At the kitchen, her family was all gathered to breakfast.

"Yumi, where are you going?" – asked her father.

"I'm… going to meet…a friend." – she answered, nervously. Her voice was strange, like she was hoarse**.**

"Oh, Ulrich I love you!" – snickered Hiroky. Yumi wanted nothing more than to yell at him, but if she had done that, everything would be busted, including herself.

"No, it's a friend. One you will like. I'll …introduce him to you, guys, Later!" – she said, exiting the house, quickly. She ran like mad to the factory, where she hoped Jeremie would have an answer and a cure.

**XANA**

Jeremie could not believe what his eyes were telling him. Not only he and Aelita were afected by XANA's new attack, but Odd and Ulrich were in the same situation. The four of them were at the Lab, on their pajamas, waiting for Yumi.

"I just hope Yumi has not turned into a..." - began Ulrich.

As if summoned by his voice, the elevator door opened and Yumi came inside the Lab. She didn't seemed shocked, when she looked at them, but couldn't avoid to glare. She then looked at Jeremie:

"Did XANA...?"

"Yes, Yumi. Somehow, XANA has manipulated our sex chromossomes, making a Sex change Operation to all of us."

**I WILL PUT THIS SOTRY ON A HIATUS, UNTIL I'M DONE WITH 'ORICHALCOS AND DARK WATERS', WHICH IS ALMOST COMPLETE. I PROMISE I WON'T GIVE UP ONTHIS FICT!**


	2. Temporary solution

**XANA'S CRAZIEST PLAN EVER**

**Chapter 2: Temporary solution**

**SUMMARY: **XANA has launched an attack directly at the Lyoko Warriors. An attack they will never forget. XANA must be really evil or really crazy to do this!

Saturday morning, 8:30 AM, Paris, Secret Lab at the abandoned Factory (after the episode FRANZ HOPPER)

"But how?" – asked Odd.

"XANA must have used his specters to change our sex chromosomes of all our cells, changing our gender, without using the scanners." – explained Jeremie. He had tried to explain as simply as he could. Apparently, everybody understood.

"OK Einstein, less theory, more solution. How are we going to get back to normal?" – inquired Ulrich, nervously. Jeremie sighed; he wasn't enjoying been a girl, either, but he was trying to take that change as calm as possible.

"I could use the Supercomputer to change our sex chromosomes. During each virtualization, the DNA is scanned and converted into a data signature. I can adapt the virtualization program to modify our DNA before the virtualization is complete." – announced Jeremie, but only Aelita got the picture, though Yumi got a few words.

"In French, please." – pleaded Odd.

"I'll change the virtualization program to cure us. Then, we will be virtualized into Lyoko on our right genders. After that, we simply devirtualie ourselves, back to Earth." – explained the genius.

"Oh…does that mean you will finally show Aelita and Yumi your Lyoko uniform…?" – grinned Odd, for the first time in that day.

"…which wasn't much of a uniform? I'm sure Aelita will love it." – continued Ulrich, with the same grin. Jeremie blushed and Aelita glared, slightly interested. Both Odd and Ulrich laughed, but stopped immediately when they realized they were giggling like girls. Yumi cleared her throat, which caught everyone's attention.

"So, how long will it take?" – she asked not very comfortable with her new voice. She and Ulrich tried to avoid eye contact ever since she arrived at the Lab. Both their faces turned crimson when they looked at each other's new look.

"Several days." – answered the genius.

"SEVERAL DAYS?" – yelped Ulrich, Odd and Yumi. Aelita's just glared, her eyes went wide.

"And, what about school and my family?" – asked Yumi, exasperatedly.

"I have a temporary solution." – announced Jeremie.

During the rest of the morning, Jeremie worked hard to activate 5 towers on the Desert Sector. He used then to create 5 clones of the Lyoko Warriors. Those towers were also protected by firewalls and programs that would prevent XANA from taking over the towers and controlling the clones. After that, there was another problem: their clothes. All of them, except for Yumi, were in their pajamas. And Yumi seemed like a travesty. Jeremie told Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita to get into the Scanners. He used the Scanners to change their clothes into more 'adequate' ones. After those three were done, the genius instructed Aelita how to do the same with him and Odd. The final step: introduce them as border students. Jeremie used his voice changer to imitate his father's, Mr. Stern's, Mr. Della Robia's and the fictitious Mr. Stones. He talked with the Principal, Mr. Delmas over the phone to tell him that their children would bring border students, who were cousins. Yumi would go as a foreign student, since her family lived close by, it could get suspicious.

After forgery the IDs, the Lyoko Gang exited the factory, along with their clones. That was going to be difficult, and with those clones, utterly humiliating, as well. Ulrich's clone seemed to have no personality; Odd's was constantly in a bad mood; Yumi's was always happy and giggly; Aelita's seemed to be afraid of her own shadow and Jeremie's was always sending flirting comments to the _real _Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich.

**(VERY IMPORTANT; A.N.: From now on, when I say a name of Lyoko Warrior (like Aelita or Ulrich), I'm talking about the clones. The Lyoko Warrior's names will be: ****Jerry**** for ****Jeremie****; ****Odella**** for ****Odd****; ****Ulrya**** for ****Ulrich****; ****Franz**** for ****Aelita**** and ****Yami ****for ****Yumi****.**

**Whenever I say '****Lyoko Warriors'**** I mean the real ones, not the clones.)**

The courtyard of Kadic received ten kids. 5 were already students and the other 5 would soon be, as well. At first, the 5 most recognizable seemed to be the old students; although those 5 were actually the new comers. Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Aelita were accompanied by 5 other kids. But these kids seemed…familiar, which was strange. Like they were gender-benders of their counterparts. Along with Jeremie, there was a blond girl, with glasses. She was constantly looking around uncomfortable. She was wearing a pair of black boots, a brown mini-skirt and a light blue blouse. This girl had a ponytail over her shoulder.

By Yumi's side, a tall boy with dark hair, wearing black pants, shirt and jacket seemed a little annoyed. This guy's hair was short, but he still seemed like Yumi's twin.

Along with Ulrich (who seemed slightly monotonous than usual) brought a girl with long brown hair. She had a large bang covering her forehead, like Ulrich. And, like her German companion, she appeared to have muscles. She was also wearing a skirt. This girl had tennis, instead of boots. Her cheeks were slightly red; she was clenching her fists and teeth. A medium vein was continuously pulsing in her neck.

An annoyed Odd as walking with a girl with the same purple 'stain-thing' on her blond hair. Her hair seemed more stylish than the other girls'. With a purple T-shirt, that exposed her bellybutton, dark purple pants, she seemed the cutest girl of the group. Although, she seemed kind of scared.

Last, with Aelita, was an equally pink haired kid. Only this one was a male. He was wearing blue jeans and a pink T-shirt, covered with a crimson vest. From all the new comers, he was most relaxed one. The large group was heading to the Principal's office.

While they were at it, two small girls, Milly Solovieff and Tamiya Diop, confronted them. Milly was holding a microphone in front of Jeremie's face, while Tamiya was recording the scene with a camera.

"Hel…" – Milly's 'hello' was cut off when Yumi lifted both reporters and hugged them, kindly. Still smiling, Yumi laid them on the floor, leaving both of them stunned. Yami's jaw dropped and Odella snickered. Yumi stood quiet them, like she had done nothing strange. After an all minute, Milly finally reacted.

"What were you doing this morning? Jim has been looking for you? And who are your friend? Are they your twins?" – asked the young red-haired, enthusiastically.

"Looking for scoops, hem sweet-cheeks?" – asked Jeremie, giving her a wink. The blond girl, who looked like Jeremie smacked her forehead with her hand and looked down, ashamed. Milly blushed slightly and Tamiya looked at him, impressed and confused. But both journalists recovered quickly.

"Could you just answer to our questions?" – Milly then turned to the Aelita's 'twin'. – "Are you Aelita's brother? How is life in Canada? Are you surprised that Aelita's friends also have opposite gender counterparts?"

"Hum…Well, we are not twins. We're all cousins." – Franz explained, since he was the only one, besides the clones, capable of doing it. – "We're here to speak with Mr. Delmas, because we're border students. I'm Franz, by the way."

"And, what about the both…" – began Milly, but Jerry interrupted:

"Sorry, but we really need to go."

"We're not done yet." – replied Tamiya, still recording.

"Just buzz off, shrimps." – yelled Odd, impolitely, pushing Milly away. The blond girl with the purple mark on her hair was scandalized.

"Sorry about my...I mean Odd's behavior. He's a little grumpy, today." – apologize the girl with the same purple mark on her hair. She ran after Odd, starting to argue silently with him. The others followed, hurriedly.

"Bye, Sweet cheeks! Bye, Chocolate!" – said Jeremie, leaving as well, rendering the two girl even more confused and slightly red.

**XANA.**

Mr. Delmas was also stunned by the newcomers, but it was more by their appearance. The Principal didn't thought the odds of a group of his students, who happen to be all friends, had cousins (or penpals in Yumi's case) that looked like them. But, Mr. Belpois, Stern, Stones and Della Robia had informed him that these borders seemed 'unusual'.

**(ALSO VERY IMPORTANT A.N.: I have picture from Deivantart that inspired me to write this fict. I'll be sent it to everyone that has review, so far.)**

After everything was taking care of, he said to the children:

"Well, have a good day and I hope you enjoy your time at Kadic. I also hope my previous students also help you getting used to it."

"Don't worry, we will, Sir." – said Jeremie. The group left the office and went to Jeremie's room. There, the Lyoko Warriors finally rested. All the pressure that was building inside of them finally unleashed. The clones kept up, silently.

"This was just the start, and I'm already stressed out!" – Odella shacked up. She then glanced at her clone. When Delmas was about to ask him something, she had to interfere and answer herself. If not, Odd could have reply coldly to Delmas and Odella's true identity would be in trouble. – "You know, you really need to mind your manners."

"Shut up." – Odd replied, with a look of disdain and annoyance. Odella sighed, giving up.

"At least, your clone is a serious person." – muttered Yami. The boy wanted nothing more than to punch Yumi's face. – "I had to step on my clone's foot to prevent her from hugging Delmas."

Yumi kept smiling stupidly at her male counterpart. That only gave Yami even more will to punch her in the face. Jerry cleared her new high-pitched voice:

"Let's concentrate on the plan. We have, fortunately, been selected to the same classes that our clones will have. Therefore, we can keep a better control over them." – she then started to scratch her ponytail, obliviously. – "I will use every second available to work on the program, on my laptop."

As she said it, she grabbed the laptop, which was over her former desk.

"Hum, Jeremie…I mean, Jerry." – Franz quickly corrected, when Jeremie looked at her. After that, it was the glasses wearing girl who glared at her. – "Why are you playing with your hair?"

Jerry quickly looked at what she was doing and dropped her ponytail. She then looked at her hands, like they belonged to another person.

"Hey, Einstein, are your new hormones going to your head?" – teased Odella, giggling.

"Oh, yeah. Well, you could join the Giggly Squad, you know." – replied back, Jerry making Odella be quiet. Ulrya looked at Jerry:

"Hey Jerry, can I tell you something?" – asked the brunette.

"Sure." – answered Jerry. Ulrya got up and grabbed Jerry by the neck and pinned her to a wall. The others (except with the clones) gasped:

"I'M WEARING A SKIRT AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!" – she yelled.

**XANA'.**

Later, that afternoon, Ulrya was sat under a tree. Yami took Yumi to her house, since he told her family that she would be meeting a friend. The girl was now muttering in her mind about the recent events.

"_I can't believe this. XANA, if I ever meet you face to face, you're finished! The better Einstein finds a cure, the better. Why from all of us, I had to be the one wearing a skirt. Jer doesn't complain about his…well, _her_ skirt, but still…"_ – she then glanced at her clone, which was leaning in a wall, not paying attention to anything in particular.

"_At least, I don't have to take care of that clone, like the others have to."_

Ulrya got up and walked away, deep into the woods. However, she soon was confronted by a familiar and deplorable face: Sissi's face. And, she wasn't alone: Azra, Heidi and Melanie were with her. Ulrya looked at the four girls, as they started to snicker and surrounding her.

"Hello!" – complimented Ulrya, calmly, deciding to look at their eyes. No Eye of XANA was to be seen. The girls continued to snicker. Sissi looked straight at the brunette's face, with a dangerous smirk on her lips.

"Look what we have here…fresh meat!" – as she said it, she punched Ulrya in the face! As the Lyoko Warrior lost her balance, surprised by that action, Heidi and Azra punched her in the stomach. To finish that, Melanie pulled Ulrya by her hair and smacked Ulrya's face on a tree. Ulrya finally fell in the ground and the girls looked at her.

"Get up and fight, you pansy!" – demanded Sissi, grinning. Ulrya's vein was again pulsing. In all her life (as a guy, that is), he was teached to never hit a girl. However, she was now a girl! With all her might, still lying in the dirt, Ulrya furiously kicked Sissi face, making a tooth jumping out of her mouth.

**DID YOU LIKE IT? I'M SURE YOU DIDN'T EXPECT SISSI TO DO THAT. IF YOU DIDN'T ENJOY, DON'T WORRY…THE REAL COMEDY WILL START IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. SCOUT'S HONOR!**


	3. Play

**XANA'S CRAZIEST PLAN EVER**

**Chapter 3: Play**

**SUMMARY: **XANA has launched an attack directly at the Lyoko Warriors. An attack they will never forget. XANA must be really evil or really crazy to do this!

(I decided to change things a bit. Now, this FanFict takes place in season 4, after WILLIAM RETURNS)

Saturday afternoon, 13:30, Paris, Kadic school yard (after the episode WILLIAM RETURNS)

"Why are you so happy? Don't tell me now you like been a…" – Oddella looked at her surroundings, making sure nobody was eavesdropping. She then whispered at Ulrya's ear. – "… a girl."

"Hell no! What makes you think that?" – questioned Ulrya, her grin replaced by a stupefied and inquiring look. The two girls were walking together, a few minutes after Ulrya's little encounter with Sissi and the other girls. The brunette decided to not tell anyone what happened.

"You just seem senselessly happy, ever since you came back from the woods." – the Italian girl then grinned impishly. – "Don't tell me Yumi…I mean, Yami was with you."

The German girl flushed and immediately and gave no reply. Ulrya was still thinking about Sissi and the other girls. After she kicked their butts, she walked away, but could still manage to hear Sissi's voice:

"_If someone asks us, they were 4 guys, 4 tall and muscle guys."_

Still smirking at the memory of the event, Ulrya did not notice she and Oddella had walked until the vending machine. Inside, they met a familiar figure:

"Look what we have here." – mumbled Oddella. William Clone was pushing a button of the vending machine with his forehead. No drink was coming out, which was understandable since the machine had a sheet of paper on the front saying: '**OUT OF ORDER**'.

"Hey, William, the vending machine is out of order." – said Ulrya, shocking her head.

"I know, Jim came here and told me the same thing." – replied the Clone, whit his stupidly happy innocent and improper for a-15-year-old smile.

"Then, why are you beating the machine with your head?" – asked Oddella.

"Because after Jim told me it was out of order, he mumbled that I should use my head, for a change. I tried, but it also doesn't work, Odd." – he answered. The two girls smacked their foreheads, exasperatedly. Once they were back to their old selves, Jerry would still have to work extraordinary hours to retrieve the classic William. But, then the two of them looked at the happy human looking program:

"Did you just called me **Odd**?" – asked the said girl. The clone nodded.

"Wait, can you recognize us?" – asked Ulrya.

"Yes, Ulrich." – the clone kept hitting the button with his forehead.

**XANA'.**

Jerry and Franz were busy at Jeremie's room. The blond flirt clone was outside, showing off is supernatural strength. While the two geniuses trying to find a way to save themselves from their new accursed looks. If XANA had done that just by activating a tower, it would be easy, but there was no activated tower. Then, someone knocked the door.

"Who is it?" – asked Jerry, trying is fest effort to imitate his now gone male voice.

"Ulrya and Oddella. We've got some news." – Franz opened the door and the two girls come in.

"Hey guys, William Clone can recognize us." – Oddella announced. Jerry stopped typing and looked at the other two.

"Explain yourselves."

Oddella and Ulrya spent the next two minutes filling in Jerry and Franz about their encounter with the clone. After that, Jerry powered off his laptop and stood up.

"I'll go to the factory with William's clone and discover why he can recognize us." – informed the blond genius, taking her laptop.

"I'll go with you." – said the pink haired boy.

**XANA'.**

Yami was walking though gates of Kadic, along with Yumi. The boy had successfully instructed the girl clone what to say and do before she presented the said pen pal to the Ishiyama family. Hiroki started immediately mocking the clone Yumi with 'what will Ulrich say when he learns that you have introduced your pen pal to your family, but not him'. However, he immediately stopped when Yumi gave him one of her stupid darn hugs. Mrs. Ishiyama was kind while was serious with Yami, as they would be with any other boy Yumi would bring to her house.

Thought, that still could have been worse. Now he and Yumi were meeting Odella and Ulrya at a bench.

"Hey, Yami, guess what's the new story Milly and Tamiya are trying to pry out." – said Oddella

"What?" – asked the black haired guy.

"Sissi, Melanie, Azra and Heidi had to spend one hour in the infirmary. They had bruises and other little injuries According to them; they were attacked by four tall and muscular guys. Sissi even lost a tooth and had a black eye." – told Oddella. She wasn't smiling and neither was Yami. Ulrya however couldn't hold it anymore; she burst out laughing.

"Ulrich!" – Yami was so shocked she even forgot to use Ulrich's female name.

"Not cool, man." – replied Oddella, also amazed by Ulrya. They all hated Sissi but Melanie, Azra and Heidi were friends. And, even Sissi didn't deserve a beating from guys who could probably break her.

"They deserved it, those lying morons." – replied Ulrya, recovering from the laughter. – "Those four weren't attacked by creeps. They surrounded me in the woods and beat me up. I fought back, after realizing I was a girl, as well."

"Geez, seriously?" – asked an openmouthed Yami.

"Man, you must have really enjoyed beating Sissi to a pulp, didn't…" - Odella immediately shut up, when the three spotted act teacher, Gustave Chardin. He approached Oddella.

"Miss Della-Robia, am I right?" - asked the teacher.

"Hum…yes!" – replied the girl, not at ease been called 'Miss'.

"Come with me." – he ordered. The girl followed, nervously, leaving Ulrya and Yami.

**XANA'.**

The art teacher took Oddella to the balcony, where the school play of Romeo and Juliet was made. Some other students were preparing the balcony.

"You see, Miss Elizabeth Delmas was injured and she refuses to be part of the play in her current situation." – explained the Chardin.

"_Gee, I wonder why._" – said mentally the girl.

"Therefore, we need someone to replace her." – continued the teacher.

"Sorry, but I don't think so, sir." – replied Oddella, knowing what would expect her.

"This doesn't mean you'll have to be in the play. It's just a performance." – explained Chardin, quickly. – "If I conclude you're not good for the task, you want have to do it. All I ask is that you cooperate."

Oddella was about to say 'no', when she remembered it was because of her and Ulrich that is last play was ruined, many weeks ago. Though that play wasn't much due to the lack of funding.

"Ok, (sigh) I'll do it. What is this play about, anyway?"

"We are going to repeat a play we already did. Unfortunately, the lack of funding won't let us make anything different. We'll start right now. Get down in that bed and close your eyes." – instructed Chardin. As Oddella climbed the stairs of the balcony, she spotted Nerb Pichon and Jean-Baptiste Pujol. The first was a little annoyed when he spotted the blond girl.

"Hey Nerb, why the long face. This one is actually as cute as Sissi, if not more." – told Jean-Baptiste to Nerb. Nerb simply muttered something. Confused but unconcerned by that conversation, Oddella just got down and closed her eyes, like she was asleep. It wasn't very difficult, since she had to get up earlier that morning. After a minute, she heard Herb speaking in a dramatic voice:

"…of true apothecary. Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die."

"_Wait a sounded like that play the school did in…"_ – Oddella's thought were interrupted by Herb who grabbed her downed body by her shoulder and kissed her square in the lips. Oddella's eyes snapped opened in horror, disgust and surprise. The worst was when Herb tired to stick his tongue inside her mouth! HER MOUTH! GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSS! She immediately punched Herb and yelled:

"**I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**"

**XANA'.**

"Wait until I get my hands on that bitch." – hissed Yami after Ulrya told her the story on the woods. A roar turned their attention to the courtyard. Herb just got out of the gym, running like mad with Oddella after him. Everyone else outside looked at them. While Herb seemed terrified, Oddella was enraged.

"It was just a play! It was just a play! It was just a play!" – yelled Herb. He managed to climb up a tree, before Oddella could grab him. His fear gave him enough speed to escape from his agonizing death. Oddella stood down, looking at the boy trapped in the tree.

"I have NO feelings for you, you big mean evil crazy Italian!"

Oddella fumed, her skin was completely red and all her veins were pulsing. Chardin came just in time, before some blood would be shed:

"Miss Della-Robia, you're dismissed."


	4. Abridged Play

**XANA'S CRAZIEST PLAN EVER**

**Chapter 4: Abridged Play**

**SUMMARY: **XANA has launched an attack directly at the Lyoko Warriors. An attack they will never forget. XANA must be really evil or really crazy to do this!

"William, I can make neither head nor tail of what you're talking about." – said Jerry, solemnly and exasperatedly. He had asked both Franz and William clone to get into the scanners. The scan showed there was nothing that proved the clone could see them as their true selves. The three were now in the Lab room. The clone just told the blond girl he saw nothing different from them, now and them, yesterday.

Just then, the clone took a coin out of his pocket and handed it to Jerry.

"So, Jeremie, now that you have a coin, can you make head or tail of what I'm saying?"

PARAGRAPH BREAK

Oddella was fuming. At her side, were Yami and Ulrya, both trying not to snicker. Half an hour had passed since the darn kiss and the Italian spent that time telling why she had nearly killed Herb.

"He actually tried to stick his tong in my mouth! Gross! When I get my hands on him…" – she hissed, savagely. Ulrya eyes grew round. Yami on the other hand whispered:

"Well, who knew Pichon had it in him. I guess he won't have Sissi bossing him around, from now on."

They both laughed, until Jerry and Franz showed up. Franz seemed a bit worried with Jerry. The female Einstein was fuming, like Oddella, and they could see a vein pulsing in her neck, similar to Ulrya's vein. Jerry rejoined them, with Franz and William Clone in toe. The blond Einstein seemed as furious as Oddella.

"Hey, Jerry, Franz, just wait until you know about Oddella's little performance!" – said Yami. The Italian looked at the black-haired boy with a murdering desire on her eyes. Jerry just replied with a angry 'Pfff', Aelita and William Clone didn't even reply.

"So, Jerry, any progress with William?" – asked Ulrya. Jerry glared at the clone.

"Get lost, William!" – she said, in a harsh tone. The clone left, smiling, without looking angry or emotionally hurt.

"Nothing. It turns out William's clone is so stupid that can barely distinguish a guy from a girl, in case the girl and the guy have similar genetic code." – discoursed the genius.

"Wait, are you saying the clone doesn't have any answer to our problem?" – asked Yami.

"Yes." – answered Franz after noticing Jerry was too aggravated to talk.

"I'm going back to my room. Maybe I can still make any progress with the Scanners today." – mumbled Jerry and she moved to her new dorm, in the Girls Dorm Level, that she now shared with Ulrya. Franz and Yami would be share a room in the Boy's Dorm Level. Oddella would have to share her room with Sissi.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

Gustave Chardin, the act teacher of Kadic Academy was frustrated. From the very start, he knew this play wouldn't be much, since it had been played twice already and the students wouldn't be interested in a typical cliché love story. Oh, and the lack of funding, too. Besides, after that shameful problem of Pichon kissing Della Robia...

The defeated professor returned to the Gym, ready to announce that the play would be cancelled. But, then he overheard to students from the night-grade: Christophe M'Bala and Emmanuel Maillard.

"Man, did you see that? The new girl almost beat the snot out of Pichon!" – laughed M'Bala.

"That was too rich! I would gladly pay to see that again!" – replied Maillard. After hearing those words, Chardin had an idea. Not only would save the play, as it would make it the best of all times!

PARAGRAPH BREAK

Theo Gauthier watched as Jerry and Franz pasted by the courtyard, back to the dorms. He followed the blond girl with his gaze. It was then that his friend, Bastien Roux, decided to interrupt his thoughts:

"Where are you looking at, Theo?" – asked the black boy.

"To that smokin' hot blond babe." – said Theo, pointing to Jerry, who along with Franz, entered the building.

"Wait, Belpois' cousin. She seems like him: smart, nerdy and shy." – commented Bastien.

"Yeah, but she's still hot. I think it will a fun challenge to make her fall at my knees." – replied the brunette, with a smirk. Bastien laughed:

"You sure are a ladiesman! But, haven't you noticed she is hanging out with the pink haired guy, Aelita's cousin." – warned Bastien. Theo grin grew.

"That will only make an even bigger challenge."

"Hmm…I don't know if you are good enough for _that_ challenge." – shrugged Bastien.

"Hey!" – shouted Theo, offended.

"I'm saying that you won't be able to do it without _some_ help. Come on, I know how to make a tonic that makes any girl fall at a guy's feet." – said Bastien, with a grin, heading to the Boy's Dorm Level with Theo in toe.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

At night, 20:00, every student and teacher was at the Gym, sat on the public chairs. They all were waiting, not very expectantly. Everybody already knew that would be 'Romeo and Juliet'. Kadic had already set that play twice, so far. All the Lyoko Warriors were there, expect for Jerry.

"Einstein should really take a day off." – commented Oddella, her bad mood was now gone.

"And, have to wait maybe one or two extra days, before she finds the cure?" – asked Ulrya, disbelievingly. Yami just nodded. Neither of them wanted Jerry to work herself to death, but the sooner he finished the program that would have the Scanners to turn them to normal. Franz, however, frowned:

"For your information, Jerry isn't a machine. And, I'll make sure she sleeps, tonight." – said Franz.

"Don't worry; we won't make your beau our slave." – teased Oddella. Franz cheeks turned pink as his hair, so he changed the subject:

"Have you seen the clones? I can't find them."

"Let's just hope they won't do something we all regret." – hoped Ulrya. Just then, the courtains were opened. A student, dressed with clothes from the 18th century was revealed. It was Aelita (clone)! Franz just gulped and started shaking. His clone was going to humiliate her in front of the all school. The clone Aelita was shaking in fear, but she apparently was able keep her cool.

"_As I tell this story, You'll see that I can't rime properly._

_Once there were Two households, both alike in bastardly,_

_In the recently made up land of __**Veronica (1)**__, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new spanking,  
Where a little punch takes to an butt kicking.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two families of whores  
A pair of clichê lovers take their chances;  
To spit in the faces of their crazy papas;_

_Just to then lamely __**die at the hands of the Spankas (2)."**_

**(1): The real 'Romeo and Juliet play happens in Verona**

**(2): 'die at the hands of the Spankas' is an expression from my country. It means 'dying pathetically and stupidly' or 'dying for a idiotic misunderstanding'**

In the crowd, several students began to snicker. Franz sighed, relieved. That wasn't embarrassing at all. And, it was kind of amusing, as well. The rest of the gang was trying not to laugh. Aelita retreat. The scene was then changed.

**SCENE I. Veronica. A public place.**

_Enter SAMPSON and GREGORY, of the house of Capulet, armed with swords and bucklers_

_**Sampson**__ was __**Ulrich**__ clone and __**Gregory**__ was __**Jeremie**__ clone. Ulrya eyes were wide open has his clone was with Jeremie. During the scene, none of them did anything weird or humiliating, so Ulrya breath relieved. The two 'actors' were just talking. However, that would soon change._

_Enter ABRAHAM and BALTHASAR, of the house of Montague._

_**Abraham**__ was __**Thomas Jolivet**__ and __**Balthasar**__ was…__**Yumi**__! Yami berried his face in his hands, blushing terribly. Knowing that stupid female clone, she would do something stupid! The group started to fight. Ulrich against Thomas and Yumi against Jeremie. As Ulrich and Thomas fought, Yumi dropped the sword and asked:_

_ "Could I get a hug?"_

_ "OK!" – declared Jeremie. As they both hug, Thomas and Ulrich stopped fighting and hugged each other, as well._

The crowd started to laugh. That wasn't exactly the best Abridged Romeo and Juliet, but it was far less boring than the original sappy romance.

However, a few people weren't finding it that amusing. Yami, fortunately, controlled her anger. Since everybody knew that was just a play, her name wouldn't be made fun of, right? No.

**Party at Capulet's house:**

_**Sir Capulet **__was __**William Clone**__ and Yumi was at the party too, as a random character. Everybody was wearing crazy outfits of sea animals. Yumi then hugged William._

"_Why did you hugged me?"_

"_Because I' m a cuddlefish!" – answered Yumi._

The time past and soon, they advanced in the play. It was revealed that **Romeo** was **Azra Urgup** and **Juliet** was **ODD**? Everybody (except Oddella) laughed when they saw the usual eccentric blond wearing a dress. Odd clone seemed annoyed as usual, though that seemed to match with his character.

**ACT II**

**SCENE II. Capulet's orchard.**

_Enter ROMEO_

_ Azra started saying her lines, while trying to sound a bit more like a guy:_

"_Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon. Who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her…"_

"_Will you just shut up and ask me to marry you tomorrow, already!" – scowled Odd, in his bitter and angry voice._

"_OK, will you marry me?" – asked Azra._

"_Yes, I will. Now start running, because I'm going to release the dogs." – just then, two students, dressed in dog suites began chasing Azra, out of the stage._

"Really romantic." – commented Oddella's sarcastically.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

Two students, besides Jerry Belpois were not in the Gym, watching the play. Theo and Bastien were in the Boy's bathroom mixing this and that in a glass. The liquid inside was black, like engine oil and seemed disgusting. Theo wondered how he would manage to convince the Belpois girl to drink the oily gross substance.

"And, it's done!" – announced Bastien, pompously.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

In the Montain Sector, everything seemed quiet and peaceful, as it usually was on Lyoko. A tower with a white aura gave a touch of tranquility to the landscape. However, that was not to last, as a boy wearing a dark outfit, wielding a massive sword stared arrogantly at the tower. He placed the sword in the ground and closed his eyes, concentrating. As he did so, he raised his arms to the tower and began floating, while his body was slightly smoking. A couple of seconds later, the white glow was replaced by a red one. The _real_ William then glared proudly at the tower.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

Theo just nodded, uncertain if he should feel grateful or not. That thing seemed poison.

"Just convince her to drink this, and she'll be all yours!" – instructed Bastien, with a little smirk. Both failed to notice a strange smoke coming out of an electrical out let and entering Theo's body trough his left ear. Theo shook up, before relaxing and the Eye of XANA pulsed where his pupils should be.

"Hey, Theo, you alright?" – inquired Bastien, a little worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now, the tonic." – asked Theo, monotonically, holding his hand. Bastien gave it to the XANAfied boy, who turned around and proceeded with his mission.

"Just hope that chick isn't a guy who happen to have made a sex change operation recently." – mumbled Bastien, a little offended by his friend not even thanking him. Then, Theo stopped and turned to face his friend, with one eye brow quirked. He was showing more personality then most XANAfied humans.

"Why?"

PARAGRAPH BREAK

From inside the tower, William was lessoning every word XANA's newest pawn (Theo) could hear. Bastien explained how the tonic would put Jerry in an uncaring and unworried state, like she was drunk and drugged, in case she was actually a guy who had turned into a girl recently.

XANA, of course, could also receive the information the black young human was telling. The program's mind was not as emotional as a human mind, but he was more thoughtful than some humans.

_If that tonic could really put Belpois distracted during the next couple of hours, Gauthier won't be necessary. I had planned to use my newest slave to mix a drug into the drink, to make Belpois incapable of thinking and noticing my movements, though his Scan. If the tonic can do that, by itself, I won't need to use this human and I can't deactivate this tower, right now, before Belpois learns that it has been activated by me._

In less than a third of second, XANA came to this conclusion. The sentient program ordered William to deactivate the tower, right now, before Jeremie's computer detected it.

Once the red glow turned back to white, XANA relaxed as the plan hadn't been ruined. Now, he would have to wait, so that the Gauthier would (consciently) give the tonic to Belpois. Once the genius was out of the way, William would act.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

Back on Earth, Theo shook up, again. He seemed like he was going to faint, but he managed to stand on his feet. Neither he nor Bastien noticed a specter coming out of Theo ear and fading into nothing.

"You OK, Theo?" – asked Bastien, grabbing his friends' shoulder.

"What… Yeah. I'm good. I should be going. Thanks anyway." – replied Theo, a little dizzy. XANA had made sure he would not faint, like most dispossessed XANA's victims. Theo walks out of the toilet and head to Jerry Belpois' and Ulrya Stern's room. He knocks and a female voice says 'come in'.

"Hello…Jerry Belpois." – the girl stood up. She had probably expected a teacher or a friend, not a totally unknown face. She had been working on her laptop; this girl was definitely Jeremie's cousin.

"Nurse Dorothy told to give you this." – he showed the glass with the black liquid. Jerry relaxed a little. She seemed to be trying to hide something. Theo gave a little smirk.

"So…Whatcha doin?" – he asked, entering the room.

"Ah…nothing!" – she babbled; a drop of sweat ran down her forehead.

"Look, I've just come here to give you this." – those were the magic words! She immediately took the glass from the boy's hand and drank it.

"See, I drank it. Now, could you go?" – she asked, nervous. Theo smirked and inquired:

"Are you sure you don't want my company?"

Jerry eyes were now unfocused. She was feeling a little dizzy and started to see the world with different colours. She then gave a little smile.

"OK. Maybe a little walk won't be that bad."

Then walked together in the courtyard, at night. It was time to curfew due to the play and Jim was also watching it, so he wouldn't find them outside. After a while, Jerry became more talkative and bold, until they were at the entrance of the now closed cafeteria.

"Hey, Theo, lean closer and close your eyes." – she said. Theo grinned; this was what he had been waiting for. He did as she said, but instead of a kiss, he felt a pain on his neck and fell unconscious on the ground. After knocking Theo out, Jerry grabbed him by his left leg and dragged back to the boy's dorm.


	5. Lady Belpois

**XANA'S CRAZIEST PLAN EVER**

**Chapter 5: Lady Belpois**

**SUMMARY: **XANA has launched an attack directly at the Lyoko Warriors. An attack they will never forget. XANA must be really evil or really crazy to do this!

On the ice Sector, a white glowing tower matches with the icy, with and blue landscape. The glow is pure and calm, before it turns into a and active green.

On the real world, Jerry Belpois smiles insanely. Her eyes were twisted into pure madness, however, there was no Eye of XANA to be seen.

"Tower activated! Sweet dreams, teachers." – she whispered, smirking.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

"Oh oh. XANA at twelve o'clock!" – Oddella pointed to an electrical out let. They all tensed when they saw a specter coming out of it. However, they all noticed something was wrong: the specter was green! Nobody else in the gym looked at it, so distracted they were with the play. Confused they stared as the green specter entered the teachers' bodies and…made them fall asleep? The Lyoko Warriors ran to the adults who had just fainted on their chairs. They were all right, only sound asleep.

"Why would XANA do this?" – asked Ulrya to nobody in particular.

"I don't think this is XANA's doing." – declared Franz.

"Then, who…"

"It's Jerry's doing. She must have activated a tower on Lyoko." – deduced Franz.

"But, why? Why would she put Jim, Delmas and the others asleep?" – asked Yami.

"Could she be possessed by XANA?" – proposed Oddella.

"No, it's impossible. She has been virtualized on Lyoko, meaning she is immune to…"

A new wave of laughs cut her off. It was the final scene, when Romeo would drink the poison and then Juliet would stab herself with a dagger, after waking up from a trance she was put in by a drug. _**Azra**__, who was __**Romeo**__ just drunk the poison._

_"__O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die" – with than, she kissed __**Odd Clone**__ square in the lips. The __**Juliet **__immediately woke up and get up._

_"Good Lord! What have been eating?"_

_"Garlic." – answered Azra, simply. Odd pretended to puke._

_"You know, garlic is good for your health. You should try one of these days." – commented the Romeo. Odd Clone stood up right away._

_"Are you saying my health sucks? Are you saying I'M FAT?"_

_"No, I'm…" – Azra started the protested. But, the Juliet throw himself at her, drew the toy dagger the girl had in her pocket and started to stab Azra with it._

_"I AM NOT FAT! I AM NOT FAT! I AM NOT FAT! I AM NOT FAT!" – Odd Clone kept doing that, stabbing Azra one more time with each phrase. Just then, come __**Nicholas Poliakoff**__ as __**Friar Laurence**__. He tiptoed behind Juliet and hit her with a frying pan on her head. Odd just fainted, over Azra's 'dead' body._

_"Oh, poor Romeo, stabbed to death by the love of his life." – he said, in a praying tone. – "Oh, poor Juliet hit to her painful death by a frying pan from the XXI century."_

_Then, Odd Clone recovered conscience and woke up. Azra iemdiatly stood up and hit Odd with the frying pan continuously, until he fell unconscious again. Then, Azra 'fainted' as well._

_"And Romeo wanted to keep it that way." – proclaimed Nicholas. At last, it come Aelita Clone, nervous as always. She raised her hands and said:_

_"THE END!"_

PARAGRAPH BREAK

In the Scanner Room, everything was quiet and dark. Now sign of life was there. However, that changed when the doors of the middle Scanner flew open. As the steam faded out, a raven-haired 15-year-old boy step out of the metal cylinder. The Eye of XANA was marked were his pupils should be. William Dunbar headed to the elevator and went to the Lab. The slave of XANA started to mess with the computer, typing at an incredible speed, deactivating the firewalls Jerry had created to protect the tower of the 6 clones which were now at Kadic, covering for the absence of 1 student and the recent transformation of 5 other students. When he finished, the towers were still activated with a green glow, but that would soon change. It was time to return to Lyoko.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

**(WARNING: THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY WANTS THE READERS TO BE INFORMED THAT HE/SHE WON'T BE RESPONSIBLE BY ANY DAMAGE PHISICAL OR EMOTIONAL THAT THE READERS MAY BE DEALT WITH, IN CASE THEY LAUGH TO DEATH AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER. **

If there was anyone outside the gym, that person would believe a bomb just detonated inside the building. Everybody was cheering and applauding. Apparently, Chardin managed to produce something good, this time. When the actors left the stage, the lights of the ceiling turned off. However, light of all the colors turned on in the stage. To everybody's confusion and the Lyoko Warriors great shock, a girl appeared in the stage. **It was JERRY!** She was wearing Aelita's clothes when she was in the concert with the Subdigitals. But, what most impressed the public was that she was grinning predatorily.

**(A.N.: While you're reading this, go to http:/ www. youtube .com / watch?v=0jnCcejkpjg . Or search for 'LEAHER PANTS~!' by **CardGamesFTW **on Youtube.**

**Trust me, its' worth it. While Jerry is singing, follow the song of the video. You'll notice that I've done a few changes.)**

"Hello, Kadic!" – then, she turned on a background music.

**JERRY:**  
Oh-oo-wo-oh-wo-oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho  
Let's take his leather pants!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Let's take his leather pants!

Ha ha  
Ha ha ha  
Mwuha  
Ha ha ha  
Da la  
La la la  
We want his leather pants!

GaGa  
Rah rah rah  
Na na  
Fla fla fla  
La la  
Cha cha cha  
Take off his leather pants!

I'm getting ready  
My legs have been waxed  
Cause when we get them  
I am wearing your slacks  
Right on my tush  
Tush tush tush  
Right on my tush  
(Tush tush tush)  
(Right on my tush)

Hey!

We want your trousers  
Your breeches, your chaps  
No, you can't get these pants from shopping at Gap  
Their service sucks  
Sucks sucks sucks  
It really sucks!  
(Sucks sucks sucks)  
(It really sucks)

The students cheered even more. While the Lyoko Team was stupefied; not even Oddella could make a joke. Just then, Jeremie Clone jumped to the stage and started to sing, as well**:**

**JEREMIE CLONE:**  
You know that we want them  
And you know that we need them  
We want the pants!  
Your leather pants!

**JERRY:**  
Me and Jeremie  
We will have our revenge  
Him and me will take your leather pants!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Me and Jeremie  
We will have our revenge  
Him and me will take your leather pants!

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Let's take his leather pants!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Give us the **effing** pants!

Blah blah  
Blah blah blah  
Da da  
Pa pa pa  
Ya ya  
Mama mia!  
We want those leather pants!

We don't want vinyl  
Or chinos, or briefs  
I am a smokin' hot babe  
And he is a nerdy geek  
Cause we're both cool  
Cool cool cool

We are quite sexy

**JEREMIE CLONE:**  
Jerry, that doesn't rime.

**JERRY:**  
Shut up! I am Lady GaGa!

I have watched **Psycho**  
And I liked **Vertigo**  
**The Birds** was ok  
Ooo! I loved **Rear Window**  
By **Alfred Hitchock**  
Cock Cock Cock  
We love Hitchcock  
(Cock cock cock)  
We love Hitchcock

**JEREMIE**** CLONE****:**  
You know that we want them  
And you know that we need them  
We want the pants!  
Your leather pants!

**JERRY:**  
Me and Jeremie  
We will have our revenge  
Him and me will take your leather pants  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Me and Jeremie  
We will have our revenge  
Him and me will take your leather pants

Oh-oh-Whoa-ah-ho  
Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho  
We want those leather pants!  
No-woah-woah-woah-woah-woah-woah  
Let's steal his leather pants!

Tah tah  
Mah mah mah  
Bah bah  
Wah wah wah  
Zah zah  
Vah vah vah  
Take off his leather pants!

Gah gah  
Rah rah rah  
Na Na  
Flah Flah Flah  
La la  
Cha cha cha  
I like these silly noises

**JERRY AND JEREMIE CLONE:**  
Wear, wear leather baby, work it  
Move your tush, it's sexy  
Wear, wear leather baby, work it  
Move your tush, it's sexy  
Wear wear leather, baby work it  
Move your tush, it's sexy  
Wear wear leather, baby work it

**JERRY:**  
I'm an evil bitch, baby!

We want your pants  
And we want our revenge  
We want your pants  
And we're really just friends

_Je voudrais son  
pantalon cuir  
son pantalon_**  
**Why am I speaking French?  
Why am I speaking French?  
I don't wanna to be French!

**JEREMIE:**

But, Jerry, you are French.

**JERRY:**  
Shut up! I am Lady GaGa!

We want your leather pants!  
And take off your friggin' pants!

Me and Jeremie  
We will have our revenge  
Him and me will take your leather pants  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Me and Jeremie  
We will have our revenge  
Him and me will take your leather pants

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
We want the freaking pants!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Let's get his leather pants!  
Let's take his leather pants

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Take off those friggin pants!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Remove his **effing **pants!  
Let's take his leather pants

Ha ha  
Ha ha ha ha  
Mwuha  
Ha ha ha  
Ga ha  
Ha ha ha  
We got the leather pants!

"**I'M AN EVIL BITCH, BABY!**" – finished Jerry. Once again, it was like another bomb had detonated inside the gym. However, not even that was enough to wake up the sleeping teachers. Before getting off the stage, Jerry throws a pair of leather pants to the public. Both girls and boys want nothing more than get those pants.

After loads of autographs were given, the Lyoko Team (along with Yumi Clone) literally dragged Jerry back to the dorm she shared with Ulrya, now. The now 'music star' didn't seem capable of even opening a door. She was constantly smiling like an idiot. Though, that outfit, along with her smirk, made her look like an whole new Lady GaGa. After managing to bring her back to Earth she told them what she had done.

"I activate a Tower on Lyoko to make Delmas and his buddies go to dream land, while I took this school to the hell of paradise!" – she said, winking at Yami. The Japanese boy looked at her, disbelief. – "If they saw me singing this, I would be as dead as I'm hot."

"OK, maybe I should go deactivate the tower." – said Franz, using Jerry's laptop to do so. The spent the next few minuts in silence. Franz was busy deactivating the tower, so the teachers of Kadic would wake up. The others, excluding Yumi and Jerry, who were both smiling, were feeling uncomfortable. Yami had been teaching the Clone Yumi to act like her true self. After all, the Clone would have to sleep Yami's room, while Yami would sleep at Kadic. The minutes dragged on silently, until Franz finished his job and got out of the room. The only who stood was Ulrya. Jerry had fainted as was now sound asleep on her bed. Ulrya changed into her pajamas and surrendered to slumber. Her first day as a girl had been the longest of all her life.

Outside the room, Oddella was walking to the room she now had to share with Sissi. That thought would usually make her puke, but right now something was troubling her. _I wonder where did Jerry got those leather pants she thrown at the public, after her 'performance'._

PARAGRAPH BREAK

Meanwhile, inside a dark room of the boy's dorm level, Theo woke up. He was tied up to his bed by his wrist and feet.

"Hey, what am I doing in my room? And, where are my leather pants?"


	6. Ultimate cliffhanger? Maybe not

**XANA'S CRAZIEST PLAN EVER**

**Chapter 6: Ultimate Cliffhanger? Maybe not**

**SUMMARY: **XANA has launched an attack directly at the Lyoko Warriors. An attack they will never forget. XANA must be really evil or really crazy to do this!

Oddella walked solemnly to Sissi's room. The Italian opened the door, as if she was walking to the hangman's noose. The little spoiled brat was already inside.

"Who are you and what do you want? – Sissi asked, arrogantly. Oddella just sighed:

"I'm Oddella Della Robia and your new roommate." – the Lyoko Warrior answered. Sissi muttered something but did nothing else. Oddella's belongings were already on the second bed, in the room. The blond started to unpack her stuff, until she heard rustle of clothing. The girl looked up and saw Sissi only on her underwear and bra!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" - yelled Oddella, jumping up ten feet in the air.

"Shut it! What's wrong with you, Della-Robia? Never saw a partially naked girl before?" – asked Sissi, impatiently.

'_Yeah, kinda…'_ – answered Oddella, mentally.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

Yami started to get dressed. His roommate, William Clone, was already sleeping on his day clothes. He was snoring with his trademark innocent smile. As the human began to put on his pajamas, he noticed that his body was slightly muscled. He put those thoughts away from his mind when he heard a sound of trembling. William clone just woke up, shaking and suddenly stopped.

"William, what is it?" – Yami asked.

"It was nothing." – answered the program, closing his eyes again and going back to sleep. However, this time, he didn't have any smile on his face.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

Odd and Ulrich were both on their dorm room. That abridged Romeo and Juliet play was actually exhausting and even very advanced programs like them needed time to recharge. The two clones were already on their beds when they felt a sudden shock that vanished as quickly and it had come.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

Ulrya was sleeping profoundly. Her dreams focused on what would she do once she would be Ulrich Stern again. Would she let this experience change her or would she move on and ignore this, like it had never happened. Her eyes snapped open when she heard her roommate, Jerry, mumbling the words 'I'M AN EVIL BITCH, BABY!'

The brunette sighed. Jerry little act would certainly never let them forget that night.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

Franz wanted nothing more than to fell asleep instantly. Jeremie Clone had spent the last hour looking at the mirror, winking at his reflex and saying 'Hello, handsome!'

The pink haired boy blushed; he wouldn't mind if the real Jeremie were like that, before XANA had pulled this little scheme. Just then, the clone yelped and trembled. Franz looked at him, quizzing:

"Are you alright?" – he asked. The clone just stared, monotonously.

"I'm fine." – the clone answered before going immediately to his bed.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

On other side of Paris, on the Ishiyama residence, Yumi Clone was smiling on her bed. She had actually liked those three humans, especially the little human boy Hiroki. He was funny with all his talking about her and Ulrich. However, the clone had not hugged any of them, since Yami, her instructor, told her to not.

The smile disappeared from her lips, when a sudden but not painful chock was felt up her spine. The sensation disappeared instantly but her smile didn't come back. She then surrendered to slumber; tomorrow she would need her energy.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

Aelita was hiding herself under the covers of her bed. Why of all the clones she could be, why did she have to be the one who didn't have a roommate? Why was the sound of the wind blowing at night so scary? Why was the night so dark and spooky? The fear was one of the few emotions she had.

But, fear and any other emotion she had vanished when she felt a quick and instant shock. She ignored the darkness and the wind and doze off.


	7. Cloniacs

**XANA'S CRAZIEST PLAN EVER**

**Chapter 7: Cloniacs**

**SUMMARY: **XANA has launched an attack directly at the Lyoko Warriors. An attack they will never forget. XANA must be really evil or really crazy to do this!

William was walking calmly to the edge of the Desert Sector. His intentions were returning to the Digital Sea. His mouth twisted in a victorious smirk. The Lyoko Warriors wouldn't notice that 6 certain towers appeared to have vanished from the Desert Sector.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

Sunday Morning; 8:00 AM, Paris, Kadic Academy

Ulrya was walking to the bench where the Lyoko Warriors usually meet. The brunette was feeling strange, like her own flesh was constantly changing temperature between boiling hot and freezing cold. When she had woken up, Jerry was typing on her laptop, working on the cure. Ulrya asked her about what happened last night. The genius didn't remember a thing.

The German girl spotted Yami alone, sat on the bench. She greeted her:

"Hey there, Yumes."

"Hi, Ulrya!" – they had already got used to their new names, though all of them hoped that to be temporary. – "So, how's Jerry?"

"Back to her old self. She doesn't remember anything." – replied the girl. Yami just sighed and Ulrya sat by his side, wiping out the sweat on her forehead. This didn't go unnoticed to Yami.

"You OK?" – the raven-haired asked.

"Yeah…I'm just feeling a little …" – Ulrya stopped when she felt Yami patting her shoulder. Her face twisted with fury faced Yami's, and grabbed his hand.

"Don't you dare touch me!" – the Japanese boy almost jumped out of his skin at Ulrya's moodswing. Then, the brunette expression changed into a teary one, like a child who had been caught doing something wrong and was regretting that:

"I'm sorry, Yami… Please don't beat me." – she begged.

"What?" – inquired Yami, puzzled. Once again, Ulrya's expression changed. This time, she an impish, mischievous grin and was stroking Yami's neck.

"What are you waiting for, hot stuff? Kiss me!" – the brunette demanded. Yami's cheeks flushed:

"Ulrya, for goodness sake, control yourself!" – said Yami, already having an idea of what was going on. Ulrya's eyes went wide as she realized what she had been doing. Her face reddened.

"God, sorry! I…I don't know what got into me!" – she apologized, embarrassed.

"But I think I know." – said Yami. Ulrya looked at him, dumbfounded. – "You know every girl has those moodswings, once every month. You know, that one time of the month."

Comprehension finally filled Ulrya's mind. She blushed madly and ran to the bathroom.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

Jerry exited her and Ulrya's dorm. Finally she had some results. Today, she was going to return to the factory, to improve her program. If things would go fine, the crew would return to the normal.

As the blond girl walked by the corridors, she could have sworn several boys winked at her. Jerry decided to ignore them, even when Bastien said:

"Good morning, sweet cheeks!"

What she couldn't really ignore were the students, both girls and boys, who were asking for her autograph.

"OK, people, what is this about?" – she asked, exasperatedly, tired of been followed around.

"Well, we are your fan club, Lady Gaga!" – answered Hiroki.

"_Lady _Gaga?" – the Lyoko Warrior shrieked.

"When is your next song gonna come out?" – asked Milly. Holding up a microphone. – "Do you know the _original_ Lady Gaga, personally? And, you cousin, Jeremie Belpois, is helping you? Who were those pants you thrown away when the concert was over from?"

"WHAT are you talking about?"

"Your concert from yesterday night." – answered Nicolas.

"What concert?" – questioned Jerry, more confused than never. Tamiya, who had been holding up a camera, showed the record she made, last night.

To Jerry's great surprise and bewilderment, she heard and saw her own image, dressed with cloths she would never consider to wear, singing like a music star:

**[…]**_ We don't want vinyl  
Or chinos, or briefs  
I am a smokin' hot babe  
And he is a nerdy geek  
Cause we're both cool  
Cool cool cool_

_We are quite sexy _

_**JEREMIE CLONE:**__  
Jerry, that doesn't rime. _

_**JERRY:**__  
Shut up! I am Lady GaGa!_ **[…]**

PARAGRAPH BREAK

Jerry walked to the woods with Franz. Oddella and Yami explained what happened last night. Never before she had been this embarrassed.

_Danm you, XANA. If it wasn't for this accursed sex change…_The blond kept cursing the evil program's name, while fuming. The heat in her cheeks came from both her embarrassment and her rage. Franz looked at her, worriedly:

"Jerry, just let go. I don't know what got into you, but I know you weren't yourself, yesterday." - the pinkette whispered, trying to calm down the irritated girl. – "Though, you are actually quite better than Lady Gaga."

More blood rushed into her face, but this time was pure blush. Jerry began to stammer:

"Uh…Thanks, Aelita…I mean, Franz, but…singing it's just not my…"

She was cut off when Melanie showed up, behind a tree. She was grinning impishly:

"Hello!"

"Hum…Hi!" – replied the two of them. This wasn't the best time to have a girl following them. However, Melanie was only focusing on Franz.

"I've hear you're Franz, Aelita's cousin, right?" – she asked. Franz just nodded. Melanie walked closer to him:

"Since you're new around here, want me to show you around?" – she asked, her grin growing larger. Jerry immediately knew where this was going to.

"Back off, bitch! HE IS MINE!" – Jerry grunted with a deep, demon-possessed-like voice. That was even enough to scare XANAfied William and the Scyphozoa.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

At the cafeteria, the table usually occupied by the Lyoko Warriors was considerately empty. Only Oddella and Yami were eating. Yami push his tray towards Oddella. The Italian ate, but not as greedily as she used to. The Japanese gaze turned to a table by his side. All the six clones were eating there. Something troubled Yami, or rather, something wasn't troubling her. The six clones were eating normally, like regular people.

"Oddella, have you notice that something strange is going on with the clones?" – whispered Yami. Oddella turned to the table were the 6 programs were eating.

"No, they are acting like normal people." – commented the girl.

"That's the point! They are not normal people and neither act like normal people. But now…" – he looked back at the clones. – "They are not doing what they normally do: William is not doing any stupidity, Jeremie is not flirting with anyone, Aelita is not afraid of her own shadow, my clone hasn't hugged anyone today…"

"Maybe they have finally learned how to behave." – said Oddella, unworried.

"Remember the last time I thought something strange was going on?" – Yami asked, raising an eyebrow. He clearly meant the time when XANA trapped him, Ulrya and Oddella in a simulation bubble **(Episode 19: Ghost Channel)**. Oddella didn't answer, since Jim came into the cafeteria to make an announcement:

"Now, lesson! Today, a lecture about drugs will be given. Every class must attend to and two classes will attend to the lecture." – informed the PE teacher. He then proceeded in indicating the pairs of classes.

"Well, it seems our class will be joining yours." – said Oddella, as a matter of fact.

"Good, we can all keep an eye on those 6." – Yami pointed at the clones. Oddella sighed, tired of Yami's apparent paranoia. She carried her tray with her. When those two left, they were followed by the clones' gazes, who had heard the entire conversation. The clones just frowned and their eyes showed the Eye of XANA pulsing where their pupils should be.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

After returning from the bathroom (and her moodswings were no more), Ulrya rejoined Yami and Oddella. They were gathered at the Gym, along with Yami's and the rest of Lyoko Warriors classmates. The Clones were also there.

"Now, everybody lesson! This is Dr. Pierre" – said Jim, presenting a bold man, with glasses. – "He's going to instruct you about the dangers of the drugs, in this lecture."

The PE teacher retreat and joined the students in the crowd, whilst mumbling about "This reminds me of my days as a psychiatrist."

"You were a psychiatrist?" – asked Theo.

"I would rather not to talk about it." – the man replied.

"Hello, I'm Bastien Hertz Pierre and I'm here to tell you about the dangers of drugs…" – the minutes ticked by for the three heroes. Neither of them was paying much attention to whatever this man was saying.

"…However, there are something drugs whose effects are less dangerous than the effect of alcohol and smoking. Does anybody knows what drugs I'm talking about?" – questioned Pierre. In that moment, Jeremie and Odd looked at each other, with the Eye of XANA pulsing on their pupils. It was time. Jeremie immediately raised his hand:

"I think I know the answer, sir." – said the Clone. Odd made a impolite and taunting mimic of Jeremie's sentence.

"Shut up, Della-Robia!" – spat the glasses wearing clone.

"What out your **[censored] **tongue, Belpois!" – sweared Odd Clone, furious. Everybody gasped, including Dr. Pierre. Oddella was, by far, the most incredulous; that clone was getting her into big trouble.

"Good Lord!" – gasped the Doctor.

"Della-Robia, did you just say the **F**** word**?" – roared Jim, who was the first to recover from the shock. Odd Clone turned to face him, not scared, but yes confused:

"What word?" – asked the Clone with the pointy hair.

"He is talking about **[censored]**. You can't say **[censored]** in school, you **[censored] **retarded!" – replied Jeremie Clone, saying the **F ****word** like it was nothing. More gasps and everybody, except the clones and Jim, was petrified with the shock.

"BELPOIS!" – grunted Jim.

"Why the **[censored] **can't I say the word in school?" – asked Odd.

"Odd, you just say **[censored]** again!" – warned Aelita.

"STONES!" – yelled Jim.

"Stop saying **[censored]**!" – said Ulrich.

"STERN!" – it was amazing that Jim's lungs could scream like that.

"Why do you keep yelling; it's a word like every other else, it doesn't hurt anybody. **[censored]**! **[censored]**! **[censored]**! **[censored]**! **[censored]**! See, nobody got hurt." – said Yumi.

"ISHIYAMA!"

"What?" – asked the raven-haired Clone, naturally.

"How would you 5 to go see the principal?" – roared Jim.

"How would you like to **[censored]** my **[censored]**, Jimbo?" – replied Odd.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" – blood was rushing into Jim's face. A pulsing vein was visible on his forehead.

"How would you like to **[censored]** my **[censored]**, Jimbo?" – repeated Odd, like Jim had just asked him what time was it. Silence took place. This time, not even Jim could reply. The only sound heard was when Dr. Pierre fainted.

A few minutes later, Jim took those 5 clones to the Principals office. Oddella, Ulrya and Yami followed, while the German girl called Jerry to inform her about what happened. While they were retreating, William Clone smirked at the other Clones and they smirked back: everything was going according with the plan.

"Jerry, our clones just started swearing for no reason, making us look like rude brats! If this is your doing, than you're not just an evil bitch. You're a FRIGGIN DEAD EVIL BITCH!" – yelled Ulrya through the phone.

"What? Our clones what?" – asked Jerry, who was at the Lab with Franz. – "No, I did nothing! Wait…just follow them and stay at the door of Delmas office. I'll see what is wrong with their towers. Bye!" – Jerry quickly started a scan on the 5 towers of their clones.

"What's wrong?" – asked Franz.

"Our clones have been saying the word… Well, _the_ forbidden word. They're revealing a strange behavior. I'm going to scan the towers I activated to create them." – Jerry proceeded to do it. Then, a red circle appeared with an exclamation point inside of it.

"What on Earth…!" – exclaimed the blond. – "The towers don't exist?"

"How is that possible? The towers couldn't have just disappeared." – said Franz. – "Something must have been changed."

"Wait, let me see one thing." – Jerry continued to type and play the record of the camera inside the Lab. William was sat in the computer chair, typing and bugging the controls of the towers.

"Oh, no!"

PARAGRAPH BREAK

"You have no business here, now go!" – demanded Nicole to the three students. The clones, along with Jim and Delmas were inside the office. The secretary didn't let Yami, Ulrya and Oddella stay by the door. The three exited, very upset.

"You 5 have completely stained the name of this school. I NEVER expected this behavior from you!" – roared Mr. Delmas, hitting the desk with his fist. – "Especially not from you, Belpois and Stones! I have already contacted your parents. Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama are on their way here."

As summoned by his voice, Yumi's parents entered the office. They both looked shocked and embarrassed.

"Good morning, Mr. Delmas! We came as soon as we could." – said the mother. She then gazed at her supposed daughter and then back to the principal. – "Is it true what you told us, on the phone?"

"Oh, yes! You bet it is!" – muttered Jim, who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yumi Motto Wong Ishiyama!" – yelled Yumi's father, fuming.

"First of all, what has gotten into you? You never had this behavior before!" – asked the Principal. It was Jeremie Clone who answered, but before he could continue, the door opened again. This time, Hiroki Ishiyama, Yumi's brother appeared and closed the door.

"Professor Chardin told me to…" – however the boy was interrupted by Jeremie.

"Well, _Mr. _Delmas, we were simply accomplishing our mission."

"Mission? What mission?" – asked Jim. He always suspected Belpois and his gang were up to something. Everybody listened to the next word, with very attention, even the three Ishiyamas.

"This mission." – announced Ulrich, turning to Jim. The brunette Clone showed the symbol flickered and buzzed on his eyes. Electricity sparked from his hands and he shocked Jim. Before anyone could gasp, the other clones shocked the other people: Jeremie attacked Jean-Pierre Delmas, Aelita chocked Mr. Ishiyama, Odd attacked Mrs. Ishiyama and Yumi was left with Hiroki. The little boy screamed when he saw lighting going straight to him.

Outside, Nicole entered the office. She could have sworn she heard a boy screaming.

"Mr. Delmas, is everything alright. What on…!" – the secretary cried out when she saw the boy unconscious, and the adults partly unconscious. Her vision became a total blur when she saw electricity darting towards her.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

"Oh, man! I can't believe we are getting into so much trouble because of those 5 cloniacs!" – muttered Oddella. The three were outside in the courtyard.

"Do you think XANA is behind this?" – asked Ulrya.

"Why would XANA do something like this. I know he/she hold us a grudge, but what could he profit from this?" – asked Oddella. Then, for no apparent reason, Yami gasped.

"What is it, Yami?" – asked Ulrya, concerned.

"We have to return to Delmas office right now!" – she yelped.

"What? Why?"

"I have a feeling my family is in danger." – he said, breaking into a run back to Delmas office. Ulrya and Oddella just gazed at each other, before running before Yami.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

The three ran back to the office only to find the unexpected. The 5 clones were holding Delmas, Jim, Nicole and Yumi's family captives. The two teacher and secretary were unconscious, while the three Japanese were awake.

"Well, well, look who decided to show up." – mocked Ulrich Clone, showing more personality now that he as possessed by XANA, than when he was in control of his own mind.

"Take your hands of them!" – hissed Yami, furiously.

"Just stay still for a second, and we won't hurt your friends…little." – smirked Yumi Clone.

"Who…Who are you? You're not my daughter, are you?" – asked Mrs. Ishiyama, looking straight into her _daughter's _eyes, though she was frightened.

"Well, of course I'm not, but that doesn't even matter. You are all going to die, anyway." – answered the Japanese Clone, as a-matter-of-factly. Jeremie and Aelita raised their hands, preparing to electrocute the Lyoko Warriors. However, Hiroki managed to release himself from his Odd's grip and bit Jeremie's leg. The Clone cried out and that was enough to distract Aelita, as well. Yami and the others took the chance to charge at their enemies. They attacked Odd, Ulrich and Yami, knocking them out temporarily, releasing the 3 Ishiyamas.

"Danmit!" – sweared Jeremie Clone, angry over the fact that he was attacked by a kid. When he and Aelita were about to unleash a massive amount of energy to fry their enemies, both fell unconscious. Jim had managed to awake and knocked out those two, on their backs.

"Now, I don't know who these imposters are, but I know you three have something to do with it." – snarled the teacher to the three saviors.

"What's happening? What's going on here?" – asked Mr. Ishiyama, to nobody in particular.

"No time to explain! You…we have to get out of here, before they awake." – yelled Yami. Yumi Clone started to stir.

"Let's go, our lives depended on it!" – said Ulrya. Jim thought for a moment, before bending down to catch the unconscious Mr. Delmas, while Mr. Ishiyama carried Nicole. They ran out of the office just before Yumi and Ulrich's eyes snapped open, with the Eye of XANA bursting with power.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

"Jeremie, the others may have been captive by our Clones and we can't contact them." – remarked Franz, seriously. – "I have to go alone!"

"No way! I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. This is all XANA's plan!" – opposed Jerry, concerned about Franz.

"I know, but we have no choice. Who else is here to go with me?" – she asked. Jerry, instead of answering, just quirked an eyebrow. Franz just gazed, expecting a oral answer. It was when it hit him.

"I'm setting a Timed Virtualization." – the blond girl activated the countdown. They both went down to the Scanner Room. Each one of them entered a scanner. Franz couldn't help but fell slightly excited. He was finally going to see Jerry's Lyoko attire.


	8. Devinstein

**XANA'S CRAZIEST PLAN EVER**

**Chapter 8: Devinstein**

**SUMMARY: **XANA has launched an attack directly at the Lyoko Warriors. An attack they will never forget. XANA must be really evil or really crazy to do this!

William looked over his shoulder. Behind him were 7 Tarantulas, guarding Odd Clone's tower. All the others Clones' towers were been heavily guarded. Even the Scyphozoa was hiding behind one (Yumi Clone's tower), waiting to catch Aelita. Though, perhaps that wouldn't be necessary, since never the Lyoko Warriors had to deal with 6 XANAfied enemies, at once. He smirked and turned back to the horizon, looking for any signs of the enemy's approach. This time XANA would finally end up victorious.

Then, an amusing thought came into the XANA Warrior's mind. If they hadn't find a cure to XANA's Genderbender mutation, they would have to come to Lyoko with their new looks. William laughed slightly; he couldn't wait to mock Ulrich about his Sex Change.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

Yami kept running, with Oddella and Ulrya right behind him. He looked over his shoulder. Jim, who was in the back of the group, was carrying Mr. Delmas. Nicole was been cared by his father, who was before Jim. His mother and Hiroki were between the three Lyoko Warriors in the lead and the two men behind. They had made a run for it from the office only a few minutes ago.

"Yami, what are we going to do about them?" – whispered Ulrya, while running. She was clearly speaking of the others, running after them.

"I don't know. Let's hide them on the factory. Now, they are XANA's targets to get to us. A RTTP will erased their memories…" – murmured back Yami. His only interest was to keep his loved ones safe.

"What … are you … talking … about?" – questioned Hiroki, his lungs begging for oxygen from all the running. He had noticed the two friends whispering, in each other's ears. However, nothing else was spoken, because someone just showed up around a corner: William Clone. The Eye of XANA was clearly visible.

"I'm sorry, people. This is a dead end…but not as dead as you!"

"DUCK!" – screamed Oddella. Everybody could dodge the Clone's lightning. But, surely they wouldn't be that lucky on second time.

"Lord! What's going on here? How many crazed student are going to try to kill us, today?" – yelled Jim, exasperatedly.

The William Clone launched at Mrs. Ishiyama, who was shielding Hiroki from the new aggressor. Unexpectedly, Yami managed to kick the Clone on the stomach, while he was in mid air. The fake William was thrown away and hit with his head in a wall, losing consciousness. The others looked at the Japanese boy, amazed. His face showed nothing but anger. Ulrya gazed at him, worried about what was going on Yami's mind. The black haired boy pointed at a door, with a key on the door-lock.

"The Janitor's closet!" – he said. Oddella and Ulrya opened the door. The space wasn't enough for all of them.

"Hurry, get inside." – instructed Yami. The adults hesitated but did as he said. Yami, then locked the door, immediately.

"What? What's the meaning of this?" – roared Jim, inside the closet.

"I'm sorry, Jim. But it's for your own good. It's us who those maniacs want, not you. If they found you, they'll kill you." – said Yami, keeping the key in his pocket.

"Wait! Who are you and who are those imposters?" – yelled Mr. Ishiyama. But, the sound of three people running explained that they were no longer there.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

It was a pleasant surprise was that, on Lyoko, they Sex Change Mutation had no effect. Meaning, they were back to their own genders.

**(A.N.: Since on Lyoko they have their genders restored, Jeremie and Aelita will be known by their true names, while they're virtualized. On Earth, their clones will be called Aelita Clone and Jeremie Clone, just to make sure you won't confound them)**

Guarding Jeremie Clone tower were three Krabs and four Mantas. One of those Mantas, the Black Manta, had William on his back. After inspecting the guardians of Odd Clone's tower, he was sent to guard Jeremie Clone's tower. The XANA Warrior glared at the horizon. The enemy hadn't show up, yet. That could only be very good. They were all busy dealing with the Clones.

William thought were interrupted when he spotted a pink spot on the sky. Aelita! She was flying at a great speed towards them. And, she was a girl again.

"Either Belpois found a cure, or the sex change did not worked with the virtualization process…" – muttered William, eagle-like shriek from his Manta made him snap out of his thoughts. – "Oh, well…It doesn't matter. Since she can fly, the Krabs won't make any difference. But, she's is alone, she won't succeed…"

William's words were lost when he heard the sound of a flame burning, behind him, though he didn't fell any warm, since that was impossible on Lyoko. Before he could turn around, a taunting voice whispered:

"In part, you're right. The Krabs won't make any difference, but you can bet she will make it." – the raven-haired servant of XANA didn't even tuned around, when he saw the three tips of a trident coming out of his chest. As is body began to devirtualize, he could get a glimpse of who was behind him. He was dumbfounded by the time his head disappeared. There was, Jeremie Belpois on Lyoko. With the most unexpected attire: A red leather jacket was the only thing he was wearing, but that wasn't the most impressive. On his forehead he had two long horns, the same color of his skin. His legs were now more like brown-fur goat legs, whit a red-demon tail coming out of his **[censored].** On his chest, a red pentagram was drawn. To top it all, on his right hand, he was carrying the black trident he just used to devirtualize William. Thought he still had his geeky hairstyle and his glasses, his new looks, along with his wicked grin, gave him the image of the real Devil.

**(A.N.: I have draw several pictures of Jeremie on his Lyoko uniform. Go to DeviantArt and search for my name 'orichalcosdark'. Or do the easiest way: paste the URL below into your address bar, but don't forget to delete the spaces, OK:**

******http: / orichalcosdark . deviantart **. com / gallery / 26752055 

"That was too easy." – he said, triumphantly. The Black Manta began to turn upside down, when he learn his master was no longer mounting him. Fortunately, Jeremie managed to grab the Manta's wing, before falling. He then noticed the other 3 Mantas were going for Aelita.

"Aelita!" – he yelped. Without a second thought, Jeremie shoot a fire ball from his trident, annihilating one of the Mantas. He repeated the process with the second Manta. Aelita finished the third with an Energy Field. Jeremie then stabbed the monster he was grabbing with his trident. The Black Manta exploded and the Devil boy started to fall. But no problem. Jeremie concentrated and pronounced a single word:

"Teleport!" – he was engulfed in a giant flame and disappeared. He reappeared on top of one of the Krabs who were trying to shoot Aelita, with no success at all.

"Today's lunch will be Krab Skewers!" – joked Jeremie, stabbing the unprotected monster on his Eye of XANA. The Krab exploded, letting Jeremie falling in the ground. When he got up, the other two Krabs were already beaten by Aelita. The angelic elf landed lightly and entered the tower. Jeremie watched as the red aura became green, in a few seconds.

"1 down, 5 more to go!"

PARAGRAPH BREAK

"I can't contact Franz or Jerry." – said Ulrya, worriedly. The three were running in the woods to the manhole. Yami was a little nervous and the brunette noticed.

"Don't worry, Yumes. They'll be OK." – comforted Ulrya. Yami seemed to relax and was grateful for Ulrya.

"Hey, Love Birds, we need a mission to accomplish." – remembered Oddella, though she was smiling impishly. The two of them blushed heavily. But, as they arrived at the manhole, the gang immediately changed frown. Yumi, Aelita Clone and Odd were guarding the manhole. Nobody lost time talking. Yumi launch at Yami, who managed to grab her in her track and shove her. Ulrya dodged to lightning Aelita Clone. However, Oddella could not avoid it, when her male clone counterpart charged at her. At least, three of the Clones were busy. However, other two (William and Ulrich) were not, and they could easily go to the factory and ruin the day for the Lyoko Warriors.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

Mr. Delmas and had already woken up. Nicole was still unconscious, since she had been choked by three of the clones. Soon after, Jim and the Ishiyamas already filled him in about what happened.

"Are you saying Ishiyama and the others tried to kill us all?" – whispered Jean-Pierre.

"No, it can't be! I'm sure that wasn't my daughter." – claimed Mrs. Ishiyama, worriedly.

"But…those three said something about 'it's us who they want'. Those kids have something to do with the phonies." – suggested Mr. Ishiyama.

"We…we need to get out of here and stop them. We also to alert the students about those psychopaths." – said Mr. Delmas.

"But, how? We're locked in here." – reminded Hiroki. Jim stood up:

"No problem. Once, I was a robber…" – the PE teacher then noticed what he just said. – "I mean…I used to do breaking and entrance, for police and firefighters! But, then again, I would rather not to talk about it."

Jim tried to charge at the door, though there wasn't much space in the janitor closet. Needless to say, it didn't work. Little did they know William Clone was right outside the door, and he had heard enough to guess who was hiding inside the closet.

With a smirk and electricity pulsing in his hands, the clone touched in the doorknob, unlocking it. He was ready to go for the kill.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

"Tower deactivated!" – Aelita announced, after inputting _CODE: LYOKO_ on William Clone's tower. Outside, Jeremie waited for Aelita to come out. It was actually satisfying for him to see the tower'green glow, again. Two down, four more towers to go.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

The Clone suddenly froze, the Eye of XANA disappearing and a pair of human pupils took their place. William Clone opened the door, finding Jim, Delmas and a few other people he didn't know. He noticed Jim standing up, like he was charging at him. And he did! The man shoved the clone and grabbed him by his shirt, pushing him against a wall.

"OK, I don't know which William are you, but if you try anything funny…" – threatened the man. The others immediately exited the closet.

"Jim, wait you don't have any proof…" – began Delmas.

"Why did the chicken crossed the road?" – asked the Clone. Everybody started dumbfound at him.

"What are you talking about?" – asked Hiroki.

"Well, Jim told me to try something funny." – the teacher immediately released the boy.

"Yep, that's William definitely. Now where is your evil alter ego? The other William?" – asked Jim.

"The _other _William? Oh, that guy! He is on Lyoko, doing XANA bedding." – said the mentally dense clone. Everybody looked confused at him.

"Wait, do you know who are the kids who attacked us?" – asked Delmas, approaching the clone. William Clone just nodded.

"Of course I know! They're clones." – told the clone, as-a-matter-of-factly. Everybody gazed at him.

"What else do you know?" – questioned Delmas.

"Come on, I will explain you everything on the way to the factory." – said the Clone. The adults looked at each other. This seemed suspicious, but it was their only chance.

"Maybe, we should call the police." – suggested Jim.

"It would be the best, but I think it would only get us, Belpois and his friends in more trouble. There was something strange with those _clones_: they had a supernatural strength and could shoot energy from their hands. We need to learn more about this, first." – Delmas then turned to the Ishiyama family. – "Maybe, you should go home and alert the police, if we don't return soon."

"NO, Yumi might be hurt or… we can't, we will go with you!" – said Mrs. Ishiyama, without blinking. The other two' expressions indicated the same was for them. Mr. Delmas sighed. He highly doubted that whatever he would say to them, the parents and brother would still accompany us them.

"Very well. But, we have to make sure nobody else sees us. Jim, will you carry Nicole?" – Jim obediently relieved Mr. Ishiyama of Nicole.

"Fortunately, I know a shortcut." – informed a voice behind them. They all turned around and saw Jeremie Clone **(A.N.: No worries! Jeremie Clone has been dispossesed, already.)**

PARAGRAPH BREAK

Meanwhile, the _real_ Jeremie Belpois was finishing stabbing a Megatank on its Eye of XANA. His 'Teleport' strategy was working wonders! He just needed to teleport right on top of the monsters' symbol and then stab them with his trident. The monster exploded in fragments. This was getting to easy. The only problem was that he could not teleport between big distances or take Aelita with him.

He looked around and saw Aelita flying towards Odd's Clone Tower. However, she was been chasing by ten Hornets and a Manta. The Devil Lyoko Warrior knew what to do.

"Teleport!" – he called, disappearing from the landscape and reappearing on the back of the Manta. The monster was so distracted with Aelita that he didn't even feel an extra weight. Jeremie took chance to destroy 4 Hornets, by shooting flames from his trident while Aelita dealt with the other 6. The programmer smiled; Aelita seemed very energetic, today. Losing no more time, he destroyed the monster he was riding. Jeremie began to fall towards the land but he managed to teleport into the ground, before gaining speed. Aelita entered the tower, leaving ripples in her wake.

"Three down, just three more to go."

PARAGRAPH BREAK

Ulrich Clone was running with an unnatural speed for a human, but not for a XANAfied individual. His destiny was the factory, or rather the Super Computer Room. He would use his power to destroy the Super Computer, killing two Lyoko Warriors and making impossible for the others of ever confront XANA again.


	9. Nice going, Oddella

**XANA'S CRAZIEST PLAN EVER**

**Chapter 9: Nice going, Oddella**

**SUMMARY: **XANA has launched an attack directly at the Lyoko Warriors. An attack they will never forget. XANA must be really evil or really crazy to do this!

Paris, Kadic, Woods around the school, Sunday, 11:00 AM

Oddella was having trouble in keeping her 'cousin' far away. Ulrya and Yami were no longer in sight. Their struggles took them somewhere else in the woods.

Oddella just wished she had a little more muscle, like Yami or Ulrya. She was, unfortunately, scrawny **(pardon, I meant svelte)**. And, her clone had superpowers, too. There was only way to beat him:

"Hey, Odd Clone, your shoes are untied!" – she yelled. The Clone looked down, checking that his shoes _were _actually untied.

"Oh, thanks for telling m…AAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!" – Oddella took the chance and kicked the Clone right on a male's ultimate weakness: a guy's most sensitive area. Odd fell backwards, while giving a scream that could wake up the dead.

Still shaking in pain, the Clone get up and mumbled:

"You bitch…you hit…me in the…"

PARAGRAPH BREAK

"Nuts! You're driving me nuts." – yelled Sissi at Herve. – "Will you and that stupid friend of yours stop following me!"

Before Herve could say anything, a male scream was heard, coming from the woods.

"What was that?" – questioned Sissi. Herve responded:

"It sounded like a guy who was hit on his…"

PARAGRAPH BREAK

"Balls! We need more balls." – protested Theo. After the disastrous lecture, he and some other guys were playing soccer in teams of two against two, at the Gym. Unfortunately, there weren't enough balls. They then heard the piercing scream.

"What was that?" – asked the brunette. It was one of the guys who thought of an explanation:

"It sounded like a guy. And it appears that someone has punched in the…"

PARAGRAPH BREAK

"_Meatballs! Today's dinner will be meatballs._" – decided Rosa, taking a great portion of frozen meatballs out of the refrigerator. She then paused after hearing a painful scream.

"God, was one of the boys hit on his…"

PARAGRAPH BREAK

"Genitals: the organs that produce gametes. The male's genitals a…" – Mrs. Hertz stopped her class when a scream from the outside came into her ears.

"What on Earth? Who screamed?" – she said, taking a glance outside, from a window.

"It sounded like a guy who was kicked on his…"

PARAGRAPH BREAK

"_Cojones"_ – whispered Milly to Tamya. – "is a Spanish word."

PARAGRAPH BREAK

**(A.N.: I could go on, but I won't.)**

Odd Clone stood up and Oddella gulped. _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea_ – the girl thought. The Eye of XANA on the clone's eyes was glowing red now, and his hands were pulsing with dark red electricity. He was about to unleash his anger on the girl when the symbol and the electricity disappeared. Odd seemed to have snapped out of some trance:

"I don't know how I ended up here, but I don't care." – he muttered, returning to his angry mood, before walking away. Oddella just stood there, still assimilating what had just happened. She then break into a run, looking for Ulrya and Yami.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

The land of the Desert Sector began to shake. Though XANA was no longer bounded to the SuperComputer her/his rage could still make Lyoko tremble. The darn programmer managed to catch the program by surprise. Belpois came to Lyoko at least three times, but XANA never thought he would come a 4th time! Three of the clones were no longer under his control. That battle was going to be a lost fight, … only if he/she couldn't avoid it. The cables that come in and out of the ground on the Desert and connected it to Sector 5 were filled with red electricity that entered in 2 of the three still activated towers. More and more pulsations were heard. It was time to change of strategy!

PARAGRAPH BREAK

The Clones Aelita and Yumi knew what to do. They both changed smoke specters and vanished by sinking into the ground. Their opponents, Yami and Ulrya, just gazed confused.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" – cried out Oddella who came running.

"Only Yumi's and Aelita's clones turning into XANA's ghost and disappearing. Where's your clone?" – said Ulrya.

"He just turned back into de-XANAfied Odd Angry-Robia. Oh…well, I guess we're rid of them, now." – Oddella gave a relieved breath. Yami, however, was thoughtful.

"Guys, this shouldn't have happened! Remember, Jerry's clones can't change shape or turn into smoke; they're not like XANA's specters." – the boy said.

"That's right! This must be XANA's doing." – agreed Ulrya. Oddella just scratched the back of her head.

"Then, where would those two go?" – the blond girl asked. Then the same words were spoken by all of them, in the same instant:

"The factory!"

PARAGRAPH BREAK

"I just hope we are not making a huge mistake trusting these two." – murmured Jean-Pierre at Jim ear. The PE teacher simply nodded (Nicole is still unconscious). The group was all inside the lift, going down to the Lab. Delmas mind was wondering about whatever was on the level they were descending to. His jaw went down, along with the others' . Even on his wildest dream, Jean-Pierre never expected to see this. In front of him was what seemed to be a super advanced computer, connected to massive cables, coming from the ceiling.

"What on Earth…?"

"Cool!" – said Hiroki. Jeremie Clone walked to the Supercomputer and checked on one of the cameras. The flirty Clone seemed worried, which wasn't usual on his unworried and flirt nature.

"Come on, we have to go the Super Computer Room!" – he said. - "You have to stay here."

"But…" – started Mrs. Ishiyama. The adults (and Hiroki) were all stunned when the Clones William and Jeremie pushed them off the elevator and went down to the Super Computer Room, two levels below.

"OK, that's it! I'm done it following without questioning! We need to find answers." – scowled Jim, while leaving Nicole on a corner.

"And, I think I know how." – said Delmas, indicating the Super Computer. He sat on the chair and put on the speaker. A young male voice cried out, on the speaker:

'_Four down, just two more to go'_

"Who is this?" – the grown up asked.

"_Hum…Jeremie Belpois." _– answered the voice, rather confused.

"Belpois!" – cried out Delmas.

"_Mr. Delmas!"_

"Belpois, where are you?" – asked the principal. The others approached the chair.

"_Hum…busy." _– replied Jeremie. – "_Lesson, we know that you were attacked by some 'clones'. Just stay in that room and don't come out."_

"Wait! Where have you and William been? You have took us here and promised some answers!" – grunted Jim at the speaker, that he had taken from Delmas.

"_William? We _did_ what?" _– asked Jeremie.

"Hold on! You're not Belpois, are you? You're one of the phonies!" – accused Delmas, taking the speaker back from Jim.

"_Just do what I said, and everything will be fine!_" – Jeremie finished. Then, his voice wasn't heard, anymore.


	10. The end of Clomania

**XANA'S CRAZIEST PLAN EVER**

**Chapter 10: The end of Clomania**

**SUMMARY: **XANA has launched an attack directly at the Lyoko Warriors. An attack they will never forget. XANA must be really evil or really crazy to do this!

Paris, Lab at the abandoned factory, Sunday, 13:00 AM

Right after leaving the humans on the Lab Level, William and Jeremie Clones went to the Super Computer room. When the door opened, they were met by Ulrich Clone with his gaze fixed on the Super Computer.

"Hey, Ulrich! How is it going, XANA-boy?" – mocked Jeremie Clone. The brunette Clone turned to the two Un-possessed Clone and shoot lightning at them. The Clones, being faster than humans, avoid the shock, with no problem.

"If you think you can stop me from destroying the Super Computer, then you better guess again, pre…" – but the XANAfied AI never had the chance to finish the sentence. The pulsing symbol disappeared from his eyes and he returned back to his expressionless gaze.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

Aelita was about to enter the tower, but a Megatank was going to shoot and devirtualize her. Fortunately, the blond Devil Lyoko Warrior placed himself in front of her and cried out:

"Immortality!" – Jeremie's body glowed with a red aura, similar to a XANAfied tower's mist. The shot stroke him and not Aelita, because the blond was using his own body as a shield. Strangely, the boy didn't lost a single life point. Jeremie smirked; that secondary power gave him the ability of conserving his life points during a brief period of two minutes. He could even be cut in half by William's sword and be OK. However, the constant laser of the Megatank was consuming his energy to much. He teleported to the top of the monster and eliminated him striking his symbol. The monster exploded, leaving a battle field desert; except for him (Aelita was already in Ulrich Clone's tower). Jeremie sighed both relieved and worried. The element of surprise was helping them wining that battle, but they were almost out of life points. And there were still one tower (besides this one) to deactivate:

"Four down, just two more to go'

"_Who is this?"_ – asked a voice, coming from the sky. The boy looked confused at the virtual sky. It was a man's voice and vaguely familiar.

"Hum…Jeremie Belpois." – answered him, not knowing what else to answer.

"_Belpois!_"

"Mr. Delmas!"

"_Belpois, where are you?_" – asked the principal. How could the principal of their school been sat on his chair?

"Hum…busy." – replied Jeremie, utterly bewildered – "Lesson, we know that you were attacked by some 'clones'. Just stay in that room and don't come out."

"_Wait! Where have you and William been? You have took us here and promised some answers!_" – grunted another Jim. This time Jeremie recognized it, immediately. It was Jim.

"William? We did what?" – asked Jeremie.

"_Hold on! You're not Belpois, are you? You're one of the phonies!"_ – accused Delmas.

"Just do what I said, and everything will be fine!" – Jeremie finished. Then Aelita come out of the tower.

"Who were you talking to, Jeremie?" – asked Aelita. Jeremie shrugged.

"You wouldn't believe. Come on, let's go!"

PARAGRAPH BREAK

The massive metal doors opened, which didn't go unnoticed to Jim and the others in the Computer Lab.

"Yumi!" – cried out Mrs. Ishiyama. The woman wanted nothing more than to hug the newcomer, but Jim stopped her.

"Which Yumi are you? The good one or the evil one?" – asked the teacher, stupidly. The girl exited the elevator, with a little smirk.

"The good one." – she answered, taking the chair from Mr. Delmas and started typing, with a mischievous grin. The quickly selected Jeremie's avatar and began with her job. However, she glanced at the security cameras and saw three of the Clones (William, Ulrich and Jeremie) in the Supercomputer room and heading back to the upper level. The last XANAfied Clone blocked the elevator door from the Super Computer room.

'_One problem down, now just another one to go.' _– she commented in her mind, the Eye of XANA pulsing in her eyes. The girl returned back to her main objective: materializing Jeremie, so that the Scyphozoa could handle Aelita, before they got to _her_ own tower.

However, Hiroki approached his 'sister' and glanced at her. He pointed his finger at her, accusingly:

"You're not my sister, are you? Yumi never smirks like you just did."

Everybody looked at her, after hearing the boy's words. Yumi Clone smirked at Hiroki and sent a shocking lightning at him, throwing the little one at a wall.

"For a shrimp, you're smart. But, it's too late, anyway." – taunted the Clone.

"HIROKI!" – shrieked the mother. The adults concentrated around the unconscious boy.

"All right, that does it! Who are you and the other imposters?" – asked Jim, furiously.

"And, what do you wat with us or Belpois, Ishiyama and the others?" – questioned Jean-Pierre. The Ishiyama parents were checking if Hiroki was alright. Yumi Clone just laughed.

"Why do you ask? You're going to die, anyway." – mocked the program. – "But, if you're that curious, I'll tell you the secret your so called loyal students have been hiding from you and their families." – she said, while looking at the screen and typing:

"First, how much do you know about Franz Hopper?"

PARAGRAPH BREAK

Oddella, Ulrya and Yami were running to the factory. The three Lyoko Warriors had finally arrived at the lift.

"I just hope they stayed in the closet. And, what if one of those cloniacs found them?" – Yami shook up. Ulrya placed a hand on his face.

"Chill out. I have a gut feeling they're OK. Don't worry!"

Yami's gaze softened. Ulrich, pardon, Ulrya always managed to douse his fears with a smile, a word or a touch. A groan snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What was that?" – questioned Oddella to nobody in particular. All of them looked around, ready for any sort of ambush. It sounded like a little girl and it was coming from behind the lift. Ulrya went by the right and Yami and Oddella circled by the left, tiptoeing. Amazingly, the girl behind the lift was…Aelita! No, pardon, it was Clone Aelita.

"You!" – yelped the blond. However, there was something wrong with the Clone. When the pinkette gazed at the newcomers, everything fitted! The Eye of XANA had vanished from her eyes. The humans relaxed, a little.

"Why were you groaning? – asked Oddella.

"Is that mean raven haired Japanese girl here? She's scary." – answered the Clone. The three gasped. Ulrya punched the code 7, 1, 3, 0, 5 and 1 on the elevator and they initiated their descended.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

Back on the virtual world (**A.N.: I'm sure you all know what virtual world I'm referring to)**, XANA was trying his best to defend the last tower. However, the energy he used to create the guardians of the other towers really left him all wasted. Nevertheless, his opponents were on their limit, as well. Jeremie finished a pair of Kankrelats with two fireballs. He looked around and spotted his worst fear: the Scyphozoa after Aelita. She might be able to fly, but the Jellyfish could float at will. Jeremie used his teleportation to appear right in front of the unique monster. Without waiting for the Scyphozoa to react, Jeremie stabbed the three tips of his weapon on the ground and whispered:

"Battle." – a circle of red light, with 5 meters radios, was drawn around the two and dome of the same light covered them, preventing anyone from entering or exiting. Aelita was on the outside, while Jeremie and the Scyphozoa were trapped inside.

"Jeremie, are you…" – asked Aelita. Jeremie raised his weapon towards the crimsonmonster.

"Don't waste time, Aelita! Go, I'm fine."

Megatanks and Tarantulas were shooting at Aelita, who quickly summoned her wings to help her escape and flew to the tower. The Scyphozoa tried to follow her, but the barrier was impregnable. Jeremie sniggered:

"It's hopeless, Jelly! The capsule will only disappear when someone loses a battle on the inside of this prison." – with that, Jeremie attacked the Scyphozoa with a fireball, but instead of the symbol, he hit one of the tentacles. The creatures shrieked, but didn't back down. On ordinary circumstances, the Scyphozoa would have retreated, but there was no escape, that time. The faceless monster would have to fight.

Meanwhile, Aelita was almost at the tower, but a horrifying vision came. There it was a Manta, flying close by the tower, waiting for her. She immediately dodged a laser form the flying monster and turned back. If she was divertualized now…

To her surprise and relief, the Manta didn't chase her. Apparently, its job was only to guard the tower. Unfortunately, the non-flying monsters were still shooting and while they couldn't get to her, they could still shoot.

"Just another blow and it was game over!" – she shrieked, exasperated. Then, an idea formed in her mind. She made sure the Manta was holding still on his aerial post. She began to sing with her melodically voice, calling for her 'Creativity'. A giant rock formed over the Manta, who didn't see its end coming. When the creation was over, she stopped singing and left the rock falling in the Manta, destroying it. She giggled and entered the tower quickly.

Meanwhile, Jeremie was dealing with his own battle. He never expected to beat the Scyphozoa. He only used his 'Battle' to keep the Scyphozoa occupied. He couldn't use his Teleportation, since he had already the 'Battle' power activated. The Scyphozoa was doing something he never saw it to do: fighting. Despite having no laser, the tall monster could still use his tentacles as whips. And, Jeremie's weapon wasn't made to cut anything. The Devil-boy had to keep shooting fireballs at the enemy, to make sure he wouldn't end up like William (though, Jeremie wasn't sure if those were the Scyphozoa's intentions). He casually glanced at Aelita, who was creating a rock to knock out the oblivious Manta. He smiled; victory was theirs! However, getting distracted was a **GREAT MISTAKE!**

The Jellyfish managed the grab Jeremie, with his numerous tentacles and placed three on the boy's forehead! A black oily substance came out of the Scyphozoa's tentacles and was transferred to Jeremie's brain.

The Devil Lyoko Warrior began to feel like a zombie. No thoughts, no sense of identity…It was like he didn't even exist. So this was the feeling of been infected or drained by the Scyphozoa?

But all of this lack of sensations was dashed away when his body began to disintegrate, bit by bit, until his wireframe also disappeared.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

Yumi Clone smirked when she saw the Scyphozoa grabbing Jeremie, on the screen. After all, it wouldn't be necessary to materialize him…the kid would join her master's cause. At least, her mission did have some profit. She was about to push the button to cancel Jeremie's de-virtualization, when the doors opened again.

The clone turned the chair around so she would be gazing at the Lyoko Warriors. The Ishiyama boy, Della-Robia and Stern had arrived.

"Hum…About time!" – said Yumi Clone. A sound from the computer got her attention. It was when it hit her; she had never canceled Belpois' de-virtualization.

"Blast!" – she yelled, furious whit herself. It had been all for naught.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

Jeremie, now Jerry again, almost collapsed when the doors of her Scanner opened. The blond girl gazed at the door of the Scanner Room. Her clone, along with William's and Ulrya's were trying to pry open the door, with no result.

"Wha…What are you doing?" – asked the girl. The three clones looked at her; only now they had realized Jerry appeared in one of the Scanners.

"We're trying to get to the Lab, but the door has been locked up." – answered William Clone.

"Have you tried to take the ladder back up to the Lab?" – asked the girl.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

Yami gazed at his knocked out little brother and anger rushed into her mind. The Japanese boy roared his female version Clone:

"Any last words?"

"Yes! 5 actually:..." – replied the Clone, furious for her failure. But, then, her expression returned to that dull, smiling face.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

"Tower deactivated!" – announced Aelita, as the last tower (Yumi Clone's tower) mist turned from red to white. They did it, all the towers had been de-activated!

PARAGRAPH BREAK

"…Could I get a hug?" – asked the Ex-XANAfied Yumi Clone, outstretching her arms.


	11. XANA hasn't given up, yet

**XANA'S CRAZIEST PLAN EVER**

**Chapter 11: XANA hasn't given up, yet**

**SUMMARY: **XANA has launched an attack directly at the Lyoko Warriors. An attack they will never forget. XANA must be really evil or really crazy to do this!

Paris, Kadic Academy, Monday, 8:30 AM

After the accident with the Clones was over, Jerry launched a Return to the Past, to erase Jim's, Delmas' and the Ishiyama's memories. Jerry reinforced the security of the towers: now, only she or Franz could change their programs. Sunday was actually a pretty uneventful day. Jerry spent it in the factory, preparing the program. Now it was Monday, and the first class was Physical Education:

"OK, all of you, quiet!" – demanded Jim. – "Before we start, we have four new students, all of them, cousins of our current students: Franz Stones, Jerry Belpois, Ulrya Stern and Oddella Della-Robia."

Jim said their names and the word 'cousin' with some emphasisand giving a sideways look at the new four students. They looked like genderbender counterparts of Aelita, Jeremie, Ulrich and Odd, respectively. Even the students were slightly intrigued by that fact. However, some girls, including Sissi, couldn't care less about that. Her anger was all concentrated on Ulrya. The German girl noticed that and smirked at them. Those were the girls who beat her up, on Saturday. But, she managed to spank them, for that.

The class went normally, except when the four Clones were demanded to run around the field. Jim's happiness was off the charge! Since the clones possessed the superstrengh and speed of XANA's specters, they were faster than Olympic champions.

"You are all gonna participate on the International School Sport Competition!" – the PE teacher announced, gleefully.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

Yami entered the cafeteria, at lunch. His friends were all gathered at their usual table. The Clones were sat at a table nearby. Yami frown at the sight of Yumi telling something to Jeremie. The nerd looking clone gave a flirt comment and Yumi 'repaid' him with a hug; Jeremie didn't seem completely satisfied.

The Japanese boy couldn't still tolerate the female clone of himself. But, now wasn't just because of her attitude. The fact that Yumi Clone tried to hurt his family, though she was XANAfied, gave him more incentive to hate the program.

Yami gave a last hateful glare at the imitation of his true slef, before heading to the groups table. Franz had been telling about Jerry's attire on Lyoko.

"So, did you enjoy your first class as..." – Yami examined his surroundings, making sure nobody was paying attention to his words - "…as genderbenders of some sort?"

"You know. The usual…Jim was crazy about our 'cousins'. He even hugged Jeremie, after seeing 'his' performance." – informed Oddella.

"Well, after you, I also had a PE class. My clone kept asking for a hug, in trade for repeating everyone of her moves. Jim promised to teach her to be the greatest marathon champion ever." – said Yami. – "By the way, where's Jerry?"

"Lady Gaga is in the factory working on the GC whatever program." – said Oddella, munching on an apple. Ulrya just giggled and Yami couldn't avoid a smirk.

"Will you just stop calling her that!" – said Franz.

"Sorry if I insulted your princess, _prince_!" – mocked Oddella. Ulrya couldn't take it anymore and laughed at Franz flushed face. Yami made a small giggle and sat with them. To change the subject and spare Franz for some more humiliation, he asked:

"So, what power does Jerry has on Lyoko?" – after the Return to the past, Franz told the rest of the group that on Lyoko, they returned to their real genders and what did Jeremie looked like. Oddella and Ulrya already knew, but they had vow to secrecy.

"Well, he has Teleportation, which allows him to teleport anywhere. He used that power a lot to transport himself close enough of the monsters symbol. He also can preserve his Life Points for some time, preventing him from been de-virtualized. And, he can use something called 'Battle' to seal him and an opponent in a force field that will only disappear after him or that opponent win the fight…"

"Man, Jerry kept the coolest powers to herself." – muttered Oddella. Franz kept his speech, like the girl had never interrupted him:

"…He only used that once, to keep the Scyphozoa busy."

"And, did she…destroy the Scyphozoa?" – asked Ulrya, now impressed. Franz shocked his head:

"Unfortenately, no. She had to keep moving to prevent form been captured by the Scyphozoa, so she couldn't perform an attack. And, when I entered in the tower, she got distracted and the Scyphozoa grabbed her."

"Wow! How did she get herself out of that?" – asked Oddella.

"Well, apparently, Yumi Clone de-virtualized her by accident." – said Franz. Yami just hummed and gazed again at his clone.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

Jerry hummed, waiting for the result, and then smiled, when a green circle, with an exclamation point appeared on the screen. The program was practically completed. Soon, she and the others would be free from that accursed attack that XANA played. In fact, sometimes, she wondered if that Sex change was a 'prank' instead of an 'attack'.

Gleeful, she recorded everything in a CD and returned to Kadic. Just a few more coding, that she had kept guarded in a PEN, hidden on her dorm, and everything would be finally done!

Unfortunately, if the genius had stood a little longer at the Lab, she would see a window of the SuperScan opening:

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The window showed a glowing red tower, with the Eye of XANA marked.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

France, Paris. Also known as the city of _glamour_. Many tourists, from several countries, would love to come to a capital like this, even if it was just for one day. Among the thousands of tourist, there was 1 Japanese boy that was different. His name was Henry Wong and what made him unique was the fact that he…was a Tamer (**A.N.: I bet you didn't see that coming! For all of those who don't know, we are now counting with the presence of Henry Wong, from 'Digimon Tamers'. However, his appearance won't be enough to make this story a Cross-over. But, enjoy, at least.**).

"I still have several hours left, before have to return to the hotel." – he said, checking a small map of a pamphlet. Henry thought about Terriermon, who was probably struggling to survive to Suzie's dresses. A small chuckled escaped his mouth.

"Well, I hope he's still alive when I return." – he mumbled, heading to the Louvre. But, before he would just pass by that Kadic Academy, just to see it on the outside. He thought about what Kazu and Kenta would say if they knew he would be passing by a school on purpose, just to see it. On his way, he spotted and abandoned factory, in a small island, in the middle of the river. He stood there, until he noticed something moving in the water, to the margin, where he was standing. It seemed like a misshapen mass of black. And, it was moving towards him.

"What on…" – before Henry could move backwards, the substance came out of the water, reveling to be living black smoke and entered the Tamer's body.

Henry felt everything around him becoming a blur, but then his vision became red and a strange symbol appeared on his vision, like it was a target marker. Plus, his thoughts were all erased but one: he had a mission to accomplish.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

"Oh uh! Sissi is on the loose." – announced Oddella. Everybody turned to the Clones table, where Sissi was talking to Ulrich Clone.

"Ulrich, dear, tonight is the great concert of the Subdigitals. What do you say?" – asked the brat, with her usual goody attitude towards Ulrich.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." – answered Ulrich, without gazing at her. Sissi's smile became bigger. Ulrya decided to put an end to it and got up.

"Sorry, _Delmas_, but my cousin has to study. Don't you Ulrich?" – asked the girl to her _cousin_.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." – Sissi scowled and Ulrya gave her a menacing grin. The brat walked away and Ulrya returned to the table, victorious.

"I'm sure she hasn't forgotten the beating up you gave her." – said Oddella. The group just laughed. Instants later, Oddella and Franz exited the cafeteria. Yami then asked Ulrya:

"Ulrya, remember what Sissi said aobut the concert, tonight?" – he asked, his cheeks tainted with pink.

"Er…Yeah." – answered the girl, unsure.

"Well…I have 2 tickets to that concert…And, I was wondering" - Yami blushed even more – "if you…would like to…go with me."

Ulrya's face color matched Yami's as she stammered:

"Oh…Er…Yeah. Tottally! I would love to go with you." – Ulrya blushed even deeper when she realized what she had just say. Not that she minded, of course.

"Really, that great! That's…" – began Yami, ecstatic. However, her joy was short-lived when she felt and hand touching her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder to see an angry Mr. Delmas.

"To my office, right now, Miss. Stern!"

PARAGRAPH BREAK

Jerry arrived closed the manhole, with a big smile on her face. She was heading to her and Ulrya's dorm. But, soon she would be back to her _real _dorm, which was now occupied by Jeremie Clone. A familiar figure appeared in the corridor of the girl's dorm level, coming out of a dorm:

"Hey, Einstein! What's up?" – asked the blond known as Oddella.

"The GC-SCR Program is _almost _ready! Soon, we will be free from this little 'prank' XANA played. Just a few more days, and we can go to Sector 5 to run the program that will give the Scanners the ability to cure us." – announced the genius. Oddella cheered.

"So, where are you going now?"

"Back to my and Ulrya's dorm to work on the way to track down XANA on the Web. It's a submarine and soon, it will be ready for the maiden voyage." – Jerry told her. Oddella frown, noticing the black skin around Jerry's eyes.

"You know, you could always work on that later. Why don't you get a break?"

"No way, I need to work…" – began Jerry, the XANA's Genderbender attack didn't erase her stubbornness.

"And, what if I told you Sissi (my dorm partner) is not here. I've been reading her diary." – sniggered Oddella. Jerry thought for a second and remembered all the problems Sissi gave them, several times. She then smiled; perhaps a little break wouldn't be bad. Jerry come in Oddella's and Sissi's dorm, not knowing that, if she had returned to her dorm, she would learn, by opening her laptop that XANA had activated a tower.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

"I've got a detention. Delmas showed me pictures of me beating up Sissi and the others. Milly and Tamiya were close by and managed to take a few pictures without me hearing anything." – told Ulrya, coming out of Delmas office, fuming.

"But…they attacked you, those…" – countered Yami. Ulrya just shocked her head:

"Delmas didn't believe his daughter, Heidi, Melanie and Azra would try to bully me. So I will have to spend the rest of the day cleaning the cafeteria."

"But…" – however, Ulrya shushed him by placing a finger on his lips.

"I know, and I would do anything to go with you to the concert…but now…I'm sorry." – she said.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault." – Yami whispered, as he clenched his fists and said bitterly. – "It's all those two shrimps reporters' fault!"

"Well, I guess you could invite Franz. You know he loves the Subdigitals." – proposed Ulrya.

"OK." – he replied, almost unheard. Though Franz was, well, _used_ to be like the sister Yami never had, but still, Yami would rather take Ulrya to the concert instead of Franz.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

It was afternoon and XANAfied Henry managed to steal a drug, which would put a human a sleep, if smelled. XANA knew Ishiyama would take the daughter of Franz Hopper to a concert, in a certain building. The plan was to put the drug in the ventilation system of the building and make everybody inside to become unconscious. Just then, Henry would go inside, being unaffected by the gas, due to XANA possession and take Aelita to Lyoko, where she would be thrown into the Digital Sea.

Of course, the drug would not put a whole crowd asleep, therefore, Henry used his new acquired XANA powers to make the few dust inside the small bag strong enough. The XANAfied Tamer smiled mischievously; soon, his master won't have any more obstacles.

However, little did he know what he had stolen in a hurry was not some sort of tranquilizer but yes a hallucinogenic drug. The victims would faint but yes have so others _interesting _symptoms.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

It was already evening, and back at Kadic, in Sissi's and Oddella's dorm, Jerry and Oddella were in the middle of Sissi's diary. The girl sure had a lot of skeletons in her closet.

"Hey, lesson to this…" – said Jerry, reading a paragraph:

_[…] The only person I hate more than her is stupid _**[censored] **_of a mother. That _**[censored] [censored]**_ abandoned me and my father before I was even born! Can you believe this, diary? My mother just left me, before I was even born. That …_

The rest of the paragraph had essentially swearing about Sissi's mother:

"So, Sissi's mother abandoned Mr. Delmas and Sissi, _before _Sissi was even born?" – asked Oddella. – "How did that woman managed to do that?"

Jerry just shrugged and carried on reading:

"Sweet Jesus!" – she exclamted, before having a laughing fit.

"What bug crawled up your butt?" – Oddella asked, taking the diary from her.

_At lunch, Odd just insulted me again, after I tried to convince Ulrich to go out with me. God, I feel so turned on when he does that. That stupid hair style makes him looked so stupidly HOT! And, that stupid expression when he doesn't know what he is doing makes me wanna hug him and kiss him so badly. And whenever he speaks, I almost melt at the sound of his stupid voice. It's so stupidly cute and awesome! _[…]

Oddella stopped reading, before she would throw up. She was so shocked that she couldn't even call Jerry to stop laughing. A few moments later, the giggling genius exited the room, heading to her dorm. Her giggles stopped when she saw a window opened on her laptop, with a red glowing tower.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

The sun had already set and the two boys were arriving the studio, not knowing they were been followed by a short-blue-haired Japanese-Chinese boy. Yami seemed sulking, while Franz was ecstatic. However, the pinkette boy settled down, when he noticed Yami's expression:

"I'm sorry about Ulrya…I know this would have been your fist date." – he said, trying to console the older boy.

"I know, but it's not your fault. The fault is Sissi's and those three other maniacs."

They entered the studio, while the guy who had been following them, jumped ten feet in the air and placed some sort of dust in a ventilation duct. Henry smiled, the pulsing logo on his eyes burst with power.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

"Rats!" – cursed Franz, when his cell-phone began to beep. Someone was calling him, but he couldn't speak while he was in the middle of a noisy concert.

"I'm going outside, kay?" – he told to Yami, who just nodded.

Franz got out of the studio, right when a strange yellow smoke came out of the ventilation system, into the large room. Outside, completely oblivious about what was happening, Franz learn it was Jerry, who was calling. But, before he could lesson to whatever the genius was going to say, someone grabbed him by the shoulder and turned his face to meet their own. With a wicked grin and the Eye of XANA over his pupils, XANAfied Henry whispered:

"Bonsoir, Aelita!" **(A.N.: It's French for 'Good evening, Aelita!'. I just remembered that 'Code Lyoko' is owned by the French and the events happen in Paris.)**


	12. Scorpions and drugged girl

**XANA'S CRAZIEST PLAN EVER**

**Chapter 12: Scorpions and drugged girl**

**SUMMARY: **XANA has launched an attack directly at the Lyoko Warriors. An attack they will never forget. XANA must be really evil or really crazy to do this!

Paris, Kadic Academy, Monday, 20:00 PM

Ulrya was sulking. Though her detention was over hours ago, that had cost her date with Yami. _Date? _The thought of that word made her blush. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her cell-phone beeping:

"Jerry, what is it?"

"_XANA has activated a tower and I can't contact Franz or Yami!" _– answered Jerry, on the other side of the line.

"Holly **[censored] **on a **[censored] **sandwich! Yami? He was supposed to go to a concert with Franz." – replied the girl, worried.

"_Oddella and I are already heading to the factory."_

"I'll go there, too! See ya!" – Ulrya hanged up and broke into a run. If XANA had done anything to Yami, that program would be sorry.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

Meanwhile, the said Yami was crawling out of the building, like everybody else. The yellow smoke was now dispersing into the atmosphere. However, the damage had been already dealt. Yami raised to his feet, with a maniac and vicious smile on his face. Just like that, the boy took off his jacket.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

Henry was running towards the factory, with an unconscious Franz over his shoulder. The XANAfied Tamer would rather go by the city, instead of using the shortcut, by the sewers. When Henry was in the bridge, at the entrance of the abandoned building. However, the sound of iron moving captured his attention. He turned around to see Belpois and Della-Robia coming out of the manhole, facing him. Henry dropped Franz on the ground, indelicately and charged at the girls.

Surprisingly, they managed to dodge. Oddella moved to the right and Jerry to the left. Jerry crouchedand Oddella pushed Henry. The XANAfied boy tripped over Jerry's back and fell in the river.

"Well, that was incredibly easy." – pointed out Jerry, standing up. Oddella just nodded. They both went to Franz, who was still unconscious.

"Hey, Einstein, why don't you give him mouth-to-mouth?" – said Oddella, smirking.

"Cool it, Della-Robia!" – roaredJerry, blushing like mad. Just then, Franz started to stir.

"…Jerry? What…?"

"No time. We have to get to Lyoko, now!" – said Jerry. Franz raised to his feet, but a wet figure jumped out of the river and landed right in front of them, cracking the floor beneath him:

"Want to go down? Be my guest!" – said a grinning Henry, revealing a bit more of personality than most XANAfied humans usually showed. Henry knocked out both girls with lightning. He approached Franz, who was now looking nervous at him.

"You thought you could escape me, daughter of Franz Hopper!" – the possessed boy smirked. Unfortunately for him, a new opponent arrived: Yami. Though, this new opponent was… high!

"Hello, baby!" – Yami yelled, punching Henry's stomach and sending him into the ground, knocking him out. Soon enough, Ulrya joined them.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

"Hey, Ulrya, my back is a little sore. Will you give a _full body_ massage? And I emphasized 'full body'." – whispered Yami, who was been carried by Ulrya. They were now heading to the Scanner Room. Franz, Oddella just glared at Yami, and Ulrya blushed like mad.

"Uh, guys…Don't you find Yami a little strange?" – asked Oddella. Nobody commented.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

'_**Wake up, wake up, now! It's an order! Wake up and stop the enemy!**_' – this was the voice inside Henry's head, forcing him to recover his senses. The boy stirred and got up, clenching his fists and teeth. They had gotten away. He ran inside the building and jumped, not caring about using a rope. Then, the boy punched number 5 and the elevator door opened. The XANA possessed human entered, with a desire for killing in his mind.

When the elevator reached the Lab, the massive doors didn't opened.

"Belpois must have locked it. Oh, well, no problem." – Henry smirked and, instead of trying to pry open the elevator door, he just _ghosted _it; passed right through it, like it was made of thin air.

Jerry was at the chair, typing like mad, as usual. It took a moment for the genius to realize the enemy was in the same room as her.

"Oh uh!" – she whispered. Henry just sniggered, in a mocking tone:

"Merry Christmas, Belpois. It's time to die!" – Henry's pupils turned into the typical XANA symbol and choked the girl out of the chair, who hit with her head on a wall.

"Oh, I really don't know how to treat a lady. Such a bad gentleman I am. Shame on me!" – taunted Henry, sitting in the chair and beginning to type quickly.

Jerry looked at him. Though the others were already on Lyoko, this XANAfied guy could still ruin everything. But, he appears to have more human personality than most possessed humans. Perhaps, she could distract him time enough.

"How…how did you manage to get here, if I locked the doors?" – she asked, finding nothing else to talk about.

"I just passed right through them. I'm more powerful than most XANAfied creatures. XANA has given me extra power to accomplish my mission." – he said, without looking at her.

"And, did you drug Yumi?"

"No, I just made her fall asleep, along with everybody else inside that building." – told Henry, monotonously.

"But, she never fell asleep. She's just high." – corrected Jerry. That did it! Henry stopped typing and looked at the downed girl. His face now twisted in confusion. He took the small plastic bag he had kept with him. Then, he realized; on his hurry, he had stolen the wrong drug! The XANAfied Tamer frowned in frustration.

_'Oh, well. It doesn't matter, now.'_ – he said mentally. Henry recontinued typing. But, then his XANA induced reflexes told him about Jerry's attack. The girl managed to grab a metal bar, while Henry was lost on his thoughts, and was about to strike him. But, Henry was able to grab the weapon before it could hurt him. The girl's face now shoed fear.

"Well, well. That was a sneaky move, Belpois! You really were a naughty girl, you deserve to be punished!" – with that said, Henry electrocuted the metal bar, shocking Jerry as well and throw her into a wall.

"Now, let's pick up where we left off…" – he mumbled, before saying loudly. – "Materialization Odd!"

PARAGRAPH BREAK

**(A.N.: Remember that on Lyoko, they return to their original genders, due to the fact that XANA couldn't infect their Lyoko Avatars.)**

"OK, Yumi is totally nuts!" – yelled Odd. On the Forest Sector, Yumi was fighting three Tarantulas at the same time, with an unexpected level of cockiness.

"Hey guys look a giant mushroom and the Grim Reaper is on top of it!" – she said, pointing to a Crab that had just arrived. On his head, William was standing. The XANA Warrior got down of his mount and began slashing at Ulrich. William had been training since Jeremie literally backstabbed him, but so did Ulrich. Odd was dealing with the remaining Tarantula. When he was done with the monster, he was open-mouthed about how easily Yumi managed to defeat the Crab.

Aelita was flying, though the 5 Hornets wouldn't leave her alone. So far, she had only managed to destroy one, because whenever she turned around to face them, they began to shoot and the pinkette had no choice but to keep fleeing.

Just then, William managed to hit Ulrich and devirtualizing him.

"OK, time for us to…" – Odd never finished his sentence, because his body also began to vanish, leaving a wireframe that also disappeared. Yumi smiled.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

Now, back at the Scanner Room.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" – asked Oddella to nobody in particular.

"William got to you, right?" – inquired Ulrya.

"No, I just got materialized for no reason."

Then both girls realized something:

"Jerry!" – Ulrya pushed the button to open the elevator door, but nothing happened, they were stuck in there.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

"Wow, are you trying to break something, Willie?" – Yumi whispered, avoiding another of William's hits.

"Yes, I'm trying to break _you_." – he replied, after another swing with his sword.

"Well, I would love to break…no, to _violate_ a few laws, with _you_!" – she hissed, licking her lips, frenetically. William just glared at her, his eyes wide opened, before recovering and striking at her again, with no success. So far, he hadn't strike her just once.

_'Is it just me, or Ishiyama is strangely stronger…and stranger'_ – William's words echoed on his mind.

"OK, Willie, it's my move!" – Yumi exclamated.

**(A.N.: Due to the violence of this scene, we prefer to show this little documentary** **about scorpions:**

_Contrary to what most people believe, the scorpions are not insects but arachnids. Generally, scorpions with small claws are poisonous. Those who have large pincers are not, therefore they use the force of the pincers to crush the prey._

_Furthermore, the myth that scorpions commit suicide, by sticking themselves with their sting is false._

_Al of this, along with the fact that the scorpions can eat human flesh, if it is given to them, does not make them less of the harmless, social and lovable animals they are._

**(A.N.: Now, back to the story!)**

Yumi destroyed the last Hornet, just like she had destroyed the other monsters and William.

"Piece of cake, Jake!" – she said. Aelita just glared at her, before entering the tower.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

"NO!" – that was all what was going Henry's mind. He had failed. Those kids managed to get Aelita to the Tower. And, it was all thanks to that drug that made Ishiyama been capable of that!

"Lyoko Warriors: 1. XANA: 0" – smiled Jerry.

"The plan may have failed." – Henry gazed at the girl. A wild rage spread across his face. – "But, your death shall be a good Consolation Price."

Electricity travelled through Henry's fingers. His hair began to rise up. All of that, along with his lunatic expression, sent chills up and down Jerry's spine.

"My God!" – she whispered.

"God? There is no God. And even if He existed, I don't think He would save you, now!" – the XANAfied boy shrieked. He approached Jerry, prepared to literally fry her. – "Now, say your prayers, Belpois!"

"I thought you said that there was no God." – replied the girl, trying to distract him, again, for long enough.

"Shut up! You are…" – the electricity disappeared and his body pixalised, like a polymorphic specter. Henry unleashed a piercing scream and one of XANA's ghosts come out of his mouth and returned to the Supercomputer. The Ex-XANAfied Tamer collapsed.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

Henry began to stir and opened his eyes. He was sat against a wall, looking at a bridge. The boy examined his surroundings:

"Where am I? What happened…" – he then realized it was already night.

"Oh, my God! My parents are gonna kill me!" – he ran back to the Hotel, before his family called the police.


	13. Healing and Burping

**XANA'S CRAZIEST PLAN EVER**

**Chapter 13: Healing and Burping**

**SUMMARY: **XANA has launched an attack directly at the Lyoko Warriors. An attack they will never forget. XANA must be really evil or really crazy to do this!

Paris, Kadic Academy, Wednesday, 21:00

"I'm starting up the process." – announced Jerry, over the intercom. Oddella, Ulrya and Yami got into the Scanners. Tonight was the night they all expected; the night when they were going to be rid of XANA's curse. The mission was going to Sector 5 to activate the program that would allow them to escape their current forms and return to their own.

"Transfer Ulrya. Transfer Oddella. Transfer Yami."

The Scanner doors closed.

"Scanner Ulrya. Scanner Oddella. Scanner Yami. Virtualization."

The three Lyoko Warrior were virtualized into the Arena of Carthage. Once again, they all had returned to their ordinary forms, since their Lyoko Avatars were not affected by the gender mutation XANA had plagued upon them. Aelita soon joined them. The arena stopped spinning and two exits appeared. Aelita and Ulrich went into one, while Odd and Yumi ran into the other. Now, both groups were in the core zone.

However, Aelita and Ulrich were going to the East, where they would reach the elevator that would take them to the Interface, where the program would be run. In the mean time, Odd and Yumi would guard the only tower of Sector Carthage, which Jerry would activate.

"Ok, guys, the coast is clear, for now." – warned Jerry.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

**With Aelita and Ulrich**

The Core Zone was quiet, until of course, the familiar sound of Creepers was heard. From a hole in the floor, ten Creepers emerged:

"XANA has sent a warm welcome." – commented Ulrich, unsheathing his twin swords in a fluid movement. – "Super Sprint!"

The samurai ran like the wind towards the enemies, who began to shoot. Aelita was flying and shooting her Energy Fields at the monsters.

"Triplicate!" – Ulrichs clones battled two Creepers each, only not been beaten by their amazing speed. Soon enough, the zone was monsters free, again.

"Well, that as incredibly easy."

"_Don't be so sure. Our friend XANA always has a last trick up his sleeve."_ – warned Jerry. An entrance to the Celestial Dome opened and the two Lyoko Warriors entered.

**With Odd and Yumi**

"Chau!" – joked Odd, after pushing a Creeper into the Digital Void. The Japanese girl was leading with a Manta. Though, they were already in the tower zone, their battle was being harder than Ulrich and Aelita's.

Not only there were Creepers, but also three Mantas. Yumi threw her fans at the flying monster, but failed.

"Rats!" – she then began using her Telekinesis to control the fans and make them hit two of the Mantas. – "Now that's more like…Auch!"

A Creeper managed to shot her in her backside.

"_Watch out, Yumi, you just lost 20 Life Points!_"

The girl turner around and took advantage of her current use of hr power to make her Tessen Fans decapitating the Creeper that shot her, plus another one. Yumi smiled.

"Thanks for updating my Telekinesis, Jerry!"

The worst happened then; the remaining Manta droped several mines and shot at one of them making that mine and the others explode.

The Creepers were destroyed, but Yumi and Odd lost a big amount of Life Points.

"_OH, NO! Guys, you're both less than 50 Life Points!_"

The Mantas were though monsters, because their symbols were on their backs. And, if they lost that battle, it would mean even more time trapped inside the opposite sex.

"Odd, you think you could hit the symbol, if you were high enough?" – asked yumi, doing one of her pirouettes to escape the laser.

"Yeah, why?"

Yumi didn't answer. Instead, she placed two fingers in her forehead and a pale pink aura surrounded Odd. The purple human cat began to float up, quickly.

"You better not let me fall." – screamed Odd. When he was high enough, a Laser Arrow with deadly accuracy was all what was necessary. Then, Yumi let Odd down calmly, but not too kindly.

"Ouch!"- he complained after falling at a altitudeof two metter, over his tail. Yumi half-laughed.

"Did you fall _over your tail_? Pfff, what kind of cat are you?"

Odd just scowled.

"_That's very amusing, but now you need to pay extra attention and you're down to 40 Life Points each! I'm activating the tower, now!"_

The aura of the only tower on Sector 5 turned from white into green. Jerry smiled.

**With Ulrich and Aelita**

The other team was now on the interface. Instead of one, there were three Ulrichs and all of them had their swords unsheathed. However, as strange as it may sound, there were no Mantas on the Celestial Dome.

"_I don't like this. Why would XANA give so much trouble to Odd and Yumi and let you get to the Interface?"_

"If you want to know that so badly, why don't you ask him?" – suggested one of the Ulrichs. Jerry took no notice of that.

"The program is ready, Jerry." – informed Aelita.

"_I've just activated the tower! Let's start._" – Jerry announced. The process was started and a window opened on the Interface, showing the progress: 10%

"It will take a while, Jerry." – told Aleita, analyzing the Interface.

"Déjà vu!" – commented another Ulrich. Aelita stared at him. – "It was like that time when we tried to De-code Franz Hopper's diary and XANA-Odd almost ruined everything."

Aelita and Jerry gave no reply to what the clone said. Soon, if that wasn't a trap set up by XANA, they would be free from that stupid 'prank' that program played. Unfortunately, luck must really hate the Lyoko Warriors.

"_Oh, no!"_

"What is it, Jerry?" – asked a startled Aelita.

"_It's William! He is at the tower zone!_" – yelped Jerry. – "_If he takes control of the tower, not only he can erase the program but make the Scanners unable to cure us; we will remain as we are, forever!"_

"What! We have to go there!" – said Ulrich. However the way they had just came by closed.

"_It's impossible! XANA has locked everything!"_

**With Yumi and Odd**

"Super Smoke!" – William turned into smoke and was able to avoid Odd's and Yumi's attacks. The trail of smoke passed between Odd's legs, and when behind the purple cat boy, William slashed his sword, devirtualizing him.

"One down! One to go!" – William whispered jokingly, gazing at Yumi.

"Oh, no!" – yelped Yumi. If she was devirtualized, too, William would be able to take control of the tower! The XANA Warrior launched an Energy Disk from his blade, but Yumi got down, avoiding it. She threw her fans, but William blocked them, using his bare hands!

"Wow! Is it just me or William has got better?" – she asked, bewildered at William's feat.

"_XANA must have upped his powers!"_

"Jerry, how long do I have to keep him busy?" – Yumi asked, exasperatedly, recovering her fans.

"_I don't know. The program is going slowly."_

Soon enough, William managed to render Yumi defenseless, without her fans.

"Good bye, Yumi!" – he said animatedly.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

Jerry gasped after watching William blocking Yumi's attack with his hands. Yumi wouldn't stand a chance against him. She would lose and then, all hope would be lost!

"Come on, think!" – yelled Jerry at herself. – "There must be something you can do, Belpois! ... Oh, who am I kidding? I'm as useful as an ant! ... Wait, an _ant_? That's it!"

The blond began to type as fast as she could and after finding what she needed, Jerry announced:

"MARABOUNTA activated!"

PARAGRAPH BREAK

"Good bye, Yumi!" – William proclaimed, raising his massive blade. Before he could execute the strike, a black oily substance fell over him, surrounding all of his body.

"Marabounta!" – Yumi screamed, astonished. She moved away from William, who was now covered in black liquid mud. After a few moments, Yumi watched disgustedly as the MARABOUNTA seemed to go find another target and left William on the floor.

The XANA Warrior stood up and did the unexpected: he burped! From his mouth, a oily, dark, gaseous substance (similar to MARABOUNTA, but much darker) come out and dissipated. Then, Yumi couldn't help but notice that William's attire was, once again with, whit a red belt and shinny sword. He had literally BURPED XANA out of him!

William stood up, smiling dazedly and then proclaiming:

"My lungs hurt."

PARAGRAPH BREAK

An hour later, they all were back to the real world (including William). The group (minus Aelita) was hard on him, for had playing hero and been caught by the Scyphozoa.

"I really did a great job, didn't I, guys?" – everybody just rolled their eyes at William comment. This time, Jerry made a scan to William, to make sure if he was still XANAfied or not.

But, that was nothing compared with the joy, when the Scanners doors opened and revealed Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Aelita all back to normal. Jerry asked Aelita to launch a timed virtualization to cure her, too.

"God, it sure feels great to be back on your own pants." – commented Jeremie, joyful.

"Speaking of _pants_, it's such a shame you won't song ever again, Lady Gaga!" – mocked Odd and everybody laughed, except for Jeremie, Aelita and William (the third just looked confused).

Then, the once again 6 Lyoko Warriors de-activated the towers that contained the programs of their clones and returned to Kadic. Jeremie used his voice changer, again, to call Mr. Delmas and tell him that Jerry and all the other supposed border students would return home.

PARAGRPAH BREAK

"You know, it figures **Linking Park** would make a song for the third Transformer Movie." – commented Clone Aelita.

"I believe they are called **Linkin Park**, with no '**g**'." – muttered Odd Clone.

"No, I'm pretty sure they're called **Linking Park**. The 'g' is…" – but Odd Clone never heard what Aelita Clone was going to say, because she disappeared, bit by bit. And, there was nothing he could do about it, because the same thing was happening to him.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

Things couldn't have gone better! They were cured, William was back and they could finally get rid of those Clones! Now, the only main target was finishing the project that would allow the Lyoko Warriors to navigate on the Internet and find XANA.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

In the next morning, at 5:00, Ulrich and Odd were running back to the factory. XANA was back with an even worse plan!

"God **[censored]** **[censored]** you, XANA!" – cursed Ulrich, barely able to run, now that his clothes were larger.

"Fiwst a Sex change, now this! XANA must be weally cwazy!" – complained Odd, having the same problem as Ulrich.

At the Lab, Ulrich was, at the very least, glad to see that William had also been affected. Jeremie was sat at the chair:

"XANA did it, again." – the blond said aggravated. – "But, now, he has tuwned us into a bunch of 4–yeaw-old babies!"

http: / orichalcosdark . deviantart . com / favourites / # / d1gqszq **Check out this link, to see the Chibi Lyoko Warriors. Don't forget about deleting the spaces.**


	14. What's up with XANA?

**XANA'S CRAZIEST PLAN EVER**

**Chapter 14: What's up with XANA?**

**SUMMARY: **XANA's crazy mutation has been defeated and William is back! But, after a pretty uneventful mission to de-activate a tower, things get darker.

Paris, Kadic Academy, Jeremie's Dorm Room, Friday, 6:50

Jeremie Belpois awoke up, with a scream. He was hyperventilating and sweaty all over. The boy examined his surroundings and found out he was in his dorm.

"God, what a nightmare! 4-year-old again…Sweet Jesus! No more cereal before bed."

Jeremie closed his eyes and soon returned to dream land.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

Paris, Kadic Academy, Cafeteria, Friday, 12:10

"And then, the spider says: 'I searched on the Web'!" – said Odd, Nobody laughed at his joke, though everybody was I a good mood. William tried to laugh a bit, but he was silenced by the others staring. The others gave him a hard look (except for Aelita). The former XANA Warrior looked down, under their glares. Fortunately for him, Jeremie pick that time to arrive, rubbinghis eyes and looking tired. As usual, he had his laptop, with him:

"Hey, Einstein!" – complimented Odd. – "Up all night, hum?"

"No. It was just a nightmare." – he told. – "I dreamed that XANA had turned us into a group of 4-year-olds."

The others just shook up.

"Don't speak that too loud. If XANA his spying on us, right now, he might use that idea." – warned Yumi.

"And, knowing our friend XANA as good as we do, he might be able to do that." – stated Odd. Just then, an unwanted 'friend' made an entrance.

"Ulrich, dear!" – Sissi said, in her snobby voice. – "Would you like to go out with me, out of town, tonight?"

"No." – answered Ulrich, simply.

"Come on, baby!" – she insisted, stubbornly. Ulrich just looked at Odd. He had expected that he would insult Sissi, somehow. The Italian just kept looking at his hands, avoiding eye contact with Sissi.

"I said NO. What part of NO don't you understand?" – Ulrich barked.

"I know you'll come around, one day." – she whispered, seductively and moved to her table.

"Odd, why didn't you taunted Sissi, like you use to?" – asked Yumi, after the brat went away. Odd just shrugged and Jeremie **sofucou** a laugh.

**(A.N.: If you're wondering why Odd is acting like this, it's because of what he read on Sissi's diary, on chapter 11)**

The group's attention was turned to Jeremie's lap, when the lap top began beeping. He opened and his eyes went wide.

"XANA." – he said simply. The group moved to the factory.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

"The Activated Tower is in the Desert Sector." – said Jeremie, sitting on his chair. The others were heading to the Scanner Room, when Yumi stopped William.

"Wait, where are you going?" – she asked, frowning.

"To Lyoko, with you. I have a score to settle with XANA." – he answered.

"No way." – scowled Odd. – "We all remember what happened on your first mission."

"Yeah, but do you think I wanted to be XANA's pawn? Sure it was my fault the Scyphozoa got to me, but …"

"Guys, maybe William should go. There are about 30 Megatanks guarding it." – informed Jeremie.

Ulrich muttered something under his breath and said:

"Ok, fine, but if the Scyphozoa shows up, I'll devirtualize you faster than you can say 'Lyoko'"

PARAGRAPH BREAK

The five Lyoko Warriors arrived safely. The landscape was silent and empty, but on the horizon, they could see the red glowing tower and several big black spheres.

"Here are your vehicles, OverWing, OverBoard, OverBike and for William, OverSkate." – in front of William, a dark blue skate was virtualized. – "I had that prepared in the day we recruited William."

They all ridded towards the tower (except for Aelita, who activated her Wings). XANA's welcoming committee was quite big. But, awkwardly, the Megatanks didn't start to shoot, as soon they saw the enemy approaching.

"Who takes down more Megatanks wins a date with me!" – yelled Odd. He jumped out of the OverBoard, which collapsed with a Megatank, who fell in the Digital Sea. – "Banzai!"

PARAGRAPH BREAK

'_This is strange'_ – Jeremie mentally said. – '_So far, the Megatnaks haven't hit Aelita or the others. And, yet, they are trying to avoid direct combat. It's like XANA is trying to keep them a little while on Lyoko…_'

A new window formed in the screen, showing three vertical black bars. One of them was like being filed with a blue color, from the bottom. Something was been Materialized!

"Guys we have a problem!"

"_What's wrong, Einstein?"_

"Guys, something his coming from the Scanners." – he had no answer. – "Aelita…guys…Do you read me? Guys! XANA must have cut the connection."

He gazed at the video of the security camera in the Scanner Room. The middle Scanner doors opened, revealing the most unexpected identity to come out.

"OH, NO! THIS CAN'T BE…! XANA, YOU'VE GOT OT BE **[CENSORED]** WITH ME" – the genius yelped.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

"And, that makes 6!" – said Odd, jump over a Megatank and firing at him, destroying the monster. Things were going great! In fact, he could tell that XANA seemed to be _afraid _of them. The monsters were hesitating about shooting and appeared more interesting in dodging their attacks than actually fight.

"_Guys, we have a problem!" _– Jeremie's voice was heard coming from the sky.

"What's wrong, Einstein?" – asked Odd. But, Jeremie gave no answer. Aelita destroyed a Megatank, with her Energy Fields. She then gazed at the virtual heaven, worried:

"Jeremie? Jeremie! Do you read me?"

"Watch out, Aelita!" – a Megatank charged his laser, but Yumi managed to strike him down with one of her Tessen Fans. The fight carried on for a less of a minute, until all the Megatanks retreated.

"Hey, what happened?" – asked Ulrich.

"Look!" – William pointed at the tower. The red glow became a pure white. XANA had deactivated his own tower.

"_Hey guys! Are you alright?"_ – Jeremie asked. Aelita sighed, relieved.

"Jeremie, what happened? Why couldn't we contact you?" – asked the pinkette.

"_XANA cut the intercom and Materialized a Kankrelat to try and kill me, but I took care of it."_

"That's why XANA activated this tower?" – asked Yumi, disbelieved.

"_Apparently, yes. And, since XANA saw his plan wasn't profitable, he might have called off his attack. But, unfortunately, one of the Scanners is slightly damaged. We need to perform a return to the past."_

"Hey, remember the last time we thought XANA had 'called off his attack'? He ended up with Odd's doppelganger on Lyoko" – reminded Ulrich **(Episode Revelation)**

"_I know, but we still need to launch a time trip."_

PARAGRAPH BREAK

"I said NO. What part of NO don't you understand?" – Ulrich barked.

"I know you'll come around, one day." – Sissi whispered, seductively and moved to her table. The group was back at the table, at lunch time.

"Wow, that was crazy." – said William. They had forgotten he never experienced a jump back in time, before.

"XANA must be up to something. First, his monsters are acting…well, like cowards and then he calls off his attack." – said Jeremie and Aelita nodded.

"If you ask me, XANA might need some vacation." – suggested Odd.

"Or maybe, he developed a better plan that the one he had, for that tower, during the battle." – whispered William. They all looked at him. XANA usually never had second thoughts about his plans, since he spent hours conceiving them and making sure they had no flaws. Just then, Jeremie's lap top began beeping.

"Not again!" – Odd whined.

"Oh no, Odd!" – said Jeremie. – "It's not the same tower. It's something much crazier!"

PARAGRAPH BREAK

"XANA is attacking the Core of Lyoko." – said Jeremie. They were back at the factory and Jeremie set up the virtualization program.

"Well, XANA is working really hard, hum?" – commented Odd.

"I told you he was planning something else." – said William, though everybody ignored that.

"Ulrich, Odd and Yumi are going first. Me, William and Aelita will be next." – spoke the genius.

"Wait, so this means you're coming too?" – asked Yumi. Jeremie just nodded and the Japanese girl smiled.

"About time I see your Lyoko form myself." – she said, with half smile on her face. She and the two other boys headed to the Scanner Room. Jeremie began the Transfer-Scanner-Virtualization procedure.

On Lyoko, the samurai, the geisha and the purple cat landed on the virtual plane. However, it wasn't the Arena from Carthage, it was the Forest Sector.

"Hey, Jeremie, this isn't Sector 5. We're on the forest." – yelled Ulrich, after he looked at his surroundings. However, the genius gave no answer.

"Einstein, this is no joke!" – said Odd.

"JEREMIE!" – cried out Yumi. But still no answer.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

'_Hey, Jeremie, this isn't Sector 5. We're on the forest.'_

_'Einstein, this is no joke!'_

_'JEREMIE!'_ – Jeremie heard those voices over the intercom, but didn't reply. Oh, well…

"Now it's our turn. They are already heading for the Core Zone and elevator is programmed to take them to the Core Chamber. Then, it will return to get us." – Jeremie set up a timed virtualization.

"Jeremie, are you sure it's a good idea to disperse our forces?" – asked Aelita.

"Time is short, Aelita."

William and Aelita nodded. They all entered the Scanners and landed gracefully on the spinning Arena. When Aelita looked at the opening exit, she heard a cry from William.

"AAAARRRRGH!"

"William..." - she looked over her shoulder and saw the giant sword wielder had been frozen, completely frozen in thick ice. Aelita could not do or even think about something, because she fell unconscious.


	15. Jenemy

**XANA'S CRAZIEST PLAN EVER**

**Chapter 15: Jenemy**

**SUMMARY: **XANA's crazy mutation has been defeated and William is back! But, after a pretty uneventful mission to de-activate a tower, things get darker.

Lyoko, Forest Sector, Friday, 14:00

"XANA did this, no doubt!" – said Ulrich. It had past 10 minutes since they got stuck on the Forest.

"There's only one way to find out. On the count of 3." – said Yumi, and the others nodded. Odd aimed at Ulrich, Yumi looked at Odd, before summoning her fans and Ulrich unsheathed his swords, preparing to strike Yumi.

"3…2…1" – in the next second, they all devirtualized themselves. Back on Earth, the three Lyoko Warriors returned to the Lab. Yumi sat at the chair and began typing, looking for Sector 5 3D map.

"Good thing you have some computer skills." – complimented Ulrich.

"Good thing Jeremie taught me about the Supercomputer." – the Japanese replied. Then, a map of the Celestial Dome appeared. Inside the Arena there was a green rectangle.

"William is at the Arena, but…he's not moving." – said Yumi, with concern in her voice. Next, she saw a map of the East Core Zone with two other rectangles. One of them yellow and other red. Yumi eyes went wide when she realized who they were.

"It's Jeremie and Aelita! But…there's something wrong with both of them and…" – she frown confused, after seeing another map, this time of the Core Chamber.

"What's wrong?" – inquired Odd.

"There's not attack on the Core of Lyoko. XANA isn't attacking it!" – she answered.

"What? XANA just tricked us?"

"I'm setting up a timed Virtualization to Sector 5. Let's go, boys."

PARAGRAPH BREAK

They landed safely on the Arena. Odd pointed at a tall figure, William, still frozen in an ice prison:

"I'll handle it, Laser Arrow!" – a single Arrow was enough to break free William.

"Wow, what happened?" – asked the puzzled boy.

"That's what we would like to know." – replied Ulrich.

"I don't know…Something just attacked me on my back, when I landed here."

"No time, we must worry." – she yelled. The four Warriors ran to the Core Zone, only to be greeted by Creepers.

"Ulrich, go to Aelita and Jeremie, now! We'll handle them off!" – Yumi instructed.

"Super Sprint!" – Ulrich ran to the exit, passing by the Creepers.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

Aelita eyes opened and her thoughts began to put themselves together.

'_Where am I?_' – she asked mentally. Then she realized she was on Lyoko and being carried on someone's shoulder**, **as well. She gazed at her captor's napeso they wouldn't notice she woke up. She only saw blond hair. Quickly as she could, the elf kicked her captor's in the face. He groaned painfully and dropped her.

Aelita picked herself up and looked at her enemy in the face. She gasped, surprised.

"Jeremie!" – but this 'Jeremie' was different. First of all, his outfit seemed like a skierattire. With warm clothes, gloves and ski boots. His boots were light blue and so were his gloves. The pants were dark blue and he had white knee-pads, each one with a blue snowflake drawn. The upper clothes were a comfy jacket white in the center and the sleeves were two different tones of blue. In the middle of the white of his jacket was the Eye of XANA drawn. Plus, he had the same symbol on his forehead, like William used to have. And to top it all, his skin was much paler.

**(A.N.: I have his outfit on Deviantart. Just paste the following link, but don't forget to delete the spaces**

**http: / orichalcosdark . deviantart . com / art / Jeremie-XANAfied-attire-197648252 **

"Hello, Aelita!" – he complimented, thought rather menacingly. 'Jeremie' raised his arms and summoned his weapons: two grey crystal spikes, each one with XANA's insignia.

**(A.N.: His weapons are similar to Toa Nuju's spikes. Just go to the link and check it out.)**

"Ice!" – he called out and a jet of freezing ice was shoot from each weapon. Aelita sprouted out her wings, flying away from the freezing rays.

However, 'Jeremie' managed to freeze her feet, making for her harder to fly. Aelita fell in the floor and saw 'Jeremie' running towards her.

"Can I join the party?" – said a voice she was grateful to hear. Ulrich appeared and pushed Jeremie with his super speed. Then, the Samurai turned to Aelita and shattered the ice, with his katanas.

"Aelita, what's happening?"

"It's him; I think XANA created a Clone of Jeremie, to capture me and drag me to the Digital Sea."

"FOR XANA!" – cried out 'Jeremie', charging against Ulrich. The two of them were in a match with twin weapons.

"Hurry, princess, return to the others and find Jeremie!" – said Ulrich. When she was gone, he looked at his opponent, his face mere centimeters from his own. 'Jeremie' was smirking.

"Life drainer!" – the ice warrior said. Next, some white tiny little white flakes were coming out of Ulrich.

"What's…happening?" – he panted, the samurai felt weaker and weaker. It was then he realized.

"My…Life points…" – he collapsed and was devirtualized instantly. Now, Ulrich's Life Points had been added to 'Jeremie's'. The blond gazed at Aelita, who was flying back to the Core Zone. He beat with his heels on each other and two skis were virtualized on his feet. Each one was the same color as his boots and had XANA's symbol drawn on the tip. 'Jeremie' began to ski rapidly, without needing snow, or ski poles. His spikesgained a white aura and he shot an ice projectile at Aelita and knocked onto the ground. She gazed at her opponent, without (much) fear.

"What did XANA do to Jeremie?"

'Jeremie' stopped walking towards her and laughed.

"Jeremie? You mean me?"

"I know you're not Jeremie. XANA can't possess him, for he has been on Lyoko more than once." – she opposed, sternly.

"Then I suppose I need to fill you in about a few stuff, before sending you to the Sea." - he mocked.

**FLASHBACK**

**A new window formed in the screen, showing three vertical black bars. One of them was like being filed with a blue color, from the bottom. Something was been Materialized!**

** "Guys we have a problem!"**

** "**_**What's wrong, Einstein?"**_

** "Guys, something his coming from the Scanners." – he had no answer. – "Aelita…guys…Do you read me? Guys! XANA must have cut the connection."**

** He gazed at the video of the security camera in the Scanner Room. The middle Scanner doors opened, revealing the most unexpected identity to come out.**

"**OH, NO! THIS CAN'T BE…! XANA, YOU'VE GOT TO BE **[CENSORED]** WITH ME" – the genius yelped. Form the Scanners a monster had emerged and managed to ghost through the floor into the Lab. It was the Scyphozoa!**

"**OH, NO!" – Jeremie could not do a thing when two tentacles were wrapped around his body and the Materialized jellyfish began to insert some black stuff inside his brain. When it was done, the Scyphozoa dropped the boy and XANA deactivated the tower, making the monster disappear.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Aelita just gazed at him, petrified.

"Now that you know the story, just hold still for a second." – he said.

"Jeremie, no please! Listen to me." - he summoned his ice rays and froze her completely, until the neck, leaving only the head.

"Take your hands off her!" – a female voice shrieked. Jeremie looked behind and saw Yumi on the lead, with William and Odd right behind her. William shot an Energy Disk from his sword, while Odd used his Laser Arrow and Yumi her Fans. Jeremie had to use his skisto escape from de-virtualization. Odd's attack hit Aelita and released her from her ice prison.

"Aelita, you OK?" – asked Yumi.

"Yeah, but Jeremie has been XANAfied by the Scyphozoa and he wants to throw me to the Digital Sea." – she said, pointing to XANA's newest servant, who was skiing at a great speed towards them.

"So, we only need to devirtualize you … right?" – said Odd. The others gazed puzzled at him.

"Oh…yes…That's right." – she said. William wasted no time and slashed with his blade.

"NO!" – Jeremie screamed in rage and frustration, after stopping his attack. He had failed his mission. The remaining Lyoko Warriors looked at him, preparing to his next attack. Jeremie dismissedhis skis and jumped over the edge of the sector, into the eerie blue mist, on the bottom.

PARAGRAPH BREAK

Back on Earth, Aelita managed to recreate Jeremie Clone. After all, it would probably take indeterminate time to get Jeremie back. The blond XANA Warrior had erased the MARABOUNTA's files and archives, before going to Lyoko.

At night, when they were returning to their dorms (and Yumi to her house) they all said goodbye melancholically. But, as Odd had put it, they would have to keep going. Now Aelita was the genius of the group and probably the only one who could come up with an idea to set Jeremie free from XANA's clutches. Perhaps someday, soon or later…

**THE END**

**Yeah, I know it doesn't end well. But, come on, not every story has a conclusive ending. Now, I'm offering to the following writers to make a sequel for this, if they desire:**

**Erik-Silver;**

**Shyguy1;**

**Kai2;**

**Dragonfly996;**

**AnOddFan;**

**Princess Angel Aelita;**

**fraz hopper.**


	16. Deleted Scene

**XANA'S CRAZIEST PLAN EVER**

**Chapter 16: Deleted Scenes**

**CHAPTER 12:**

"Well, well. That was a sneaky move, Belpois! You really were a naughty girl, you deserve to be punished!" – with that said, Henry electrocuted the metal bar, shocking Jerry as well and throw her into a wall. The girl just looked at him, frustrated by her failed attempt.

"Out of mere curiosity, how much do you know your little friends?" – the XANAfied Tamer asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, smart _guy_, do you think they care about you? Do you actually believe that they're your friends?" – he inquired.

"Of course! They're my friends, XANA! Something you'll never have." – she replied loudly.

"I never said I wanted any _friends_. I just doubt they like you." – Henry replied, smirking.

"Oh, really?" – she asked, sarcastically.

"Two words: XANA-Franz Hopper." – Henry continued. Jerry remembered the Polymorphic Clone XANA once created **('Episode 49: Franz Hopper' I think)** to make the others turn their back on her.

"You friends chose to trust that clone, instead of you. They preferred to trust a complete stranger instead of their usual geeky _friend_. What kind of 'friends' would do that? And yet you forgave him? Face it, you're not just a pawn for them. You're not just the operator, who is afraid of the Scanners. You're also a naive fool!"

Jerry gave no reply to that. Instead, she looked down; thinking about what Henry just told her. Satisfied with the damage done, Hnerey turned back to the SuperComputer. This was one of XANA cleverest strategies: Divide and Conquer. Better have two enemies who fight against themselves than two allies against us.

"Materialization: Odd!" – the XANAfied boy spoke.


	17. Sequel

**XANA'S CRAZIEST PLAN EVER!**

**Chapter 17: Sequel**

Hello! It's been quite some time. As you know this fict is complete. However, the adventure continues. I've begin writing a Crossover between **Digimon 02** and **Code Lyoko**. XANA will set his new home in the Digital World and attack the real one with activated Control Spires. The Lyoko Warriors will go to the Digital World to find XANA and eventually meet the Digidestined.

The sequel's name is called **Code: Digimon** and each chapter is an episode. Here are a few points:

XANA will have more of a personality, making him more humorous. He even has a catchphrase 'Binky-Boy'. The same one Marik from 'Yu-Gi-Oh! abridged series' has.

Jeremie is still possessed by XANA and William has been fully forgiving for his mistakes

The fict has several humorous scenes, such as references to other shows, Fourth Wall breakages, etc.

Also some hints of romance and conversations between heroes of different teams that will strength their friendships.

Each season is defined by XANA's current strategy or main target. In season one, his main objective is destroying the Skidbladnir, so that the Lyoko Warriors won't pester him anymore, for they need the Skid to go to the Digital World.

One more thing: if you liked **'XANA's craziest plan ever!**' Because of the humor, you don't wanna lose the sequel!


End file.
